Y que nuestra partitura nunca quede en el olvido
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Draco se encuentra con Astoria en una cafetería muggle y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabe, o no es consciente del todo de la gravedad del asunto, su vida va a cambiar para siempre. Los cuentos no son reales, pero un lápiz y una hoja de papel pueden hacer maravillas en las manos adecuadas, ¿podrán tener estos dos "sus felices para siempre"? [Recopilación de historias].
1. Pansy & Harry

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Resumen** : Pansy las estaba pasando bastante crudas. La guerra podría haber terminado, pero el infierno continuaba con más fuerzas que nunca, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando te crees responsable de la vida de tus amigos?, ¿cuando te das cuenta que tienes que elegir entre el camino que siempre consideraste correcto o el que ahora sabes que es el menos incorrecto? Esto no es una partida de ajedrez. No hay segundas oportunidades.

 **Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro en otra página, avisadme inmediatamente. Comprobad mi perfil para más información.

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES PREVIAS A LA LECTURA**

 **1)** En un principio está previsto que esto sea una **colección de historias independientes** con diferentes parejas y/o personajes, siguiendo la lista de Tanit en twitter. Digo "en un principio" porque no sé el tiempo del que dispondré de aquí a noviembre. Puedo prometeros un par de historias más, pero **no habrá fechas aproximadas de actualización**. Es por eso que la historia está marcada como "completa".

 **2)** No es necesario decir que el epílogo, sobre todo TCC (el supuesto octavo libro), no existe para mí. Esta historia no lo tiene en cuenta. Podríamos decir que estamos ante un _What if?_ con mucha (o al menos así lo intento) angustia y un poco de romance (o bastante, todo esto es muy subjetivo).

 **3)** Lenguaje soez, vulgar y/o adulto. No sé hablar de otra manera, si Pansy y compañía están involucrados. Los que me hayáis leído antes entenderéis lo que quiero decir.

* * *

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

 _¡Nada de cruciatus!_

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ « _Reggeatón mágico_ » _creado por TanitbenNajash en twitter (tanitbennajash)_

* * *

 **Y que la oscuridad termine de consumirme**

«Yo vine a verte, a entretenerme

y me robaste un beso que aun no piensas devolverme

Me sentía volando, me iba escapando

Cuando menos pensaba, ya me estabas abrazando»

 _Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

 **22 de octubre del 2001, 7:59h.**

Pansy Parkinson encendió el tercer cigarro en lo que iba de mañana, mientras pretendía admirar las vistas que ese cuchitril de mala muerte le ofrecía en medio de ninguna parte. Formby era exactamente eso, una maldita aldea fantasma a las afueras de Liverpool, sin ningún tipo de peculiaridad, excepto la protección que suponía estar donde nadie esperaba encontrarte. Era un plus, si olvidaba el frío que le helaba los huesos o la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que había por todos lados. Dio una calada, una más larga que la anterior, y expulsó el aire, en un patético intento de liberar un poco de tensión. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano libre, pues no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Era incapaz de hacerlo desde hacía una temporada. Tenía la estúpida sensación de que si cerraba los ojos, aunque solo fuera unos segundos, la oscuridad terminaría de consumirla.

Apagó la colilla en la palma de su mano y siseó ante la quemazón, pero sabía que no quedaría nada más que una herida superficial. Ni siquiera sería una quemadura de primer grado. No llegaría a tanto. Pasó un dedo por encima, notando la sequedad en su piel, el bulto imperceptible que se estaba formando, y se preguntó vagamente si le saldría una ampolla y si le importaría por una vez. Al final la colilla terminó en la otra punta de la habitación, junto a las demás. A Pansy le daba bastante igual, si ese cuchitril empezaba a arder de un momento a otro, quizás así se acabaría su sufrimiento. Tampoco era como si hubiera algo de valor allí. En realidad, literalmente no había nada, aparte de un colchón destartalado, con una cantidad obscena de muelles sueltos, un candelabro de bronce del siglo pasado y una botella medio vacía de whisky barato.

No había nada de verdadero valor últimamente en su vida. Recuperó su varita, enredada entre sus bragas en el suelo, e invocó un _tempus_ para saber de cuanto tiempo disponía antes de que tuviera que volver a casa. Era gracioso, un tanto irónico tal vez, que la palabra «casa» ya no tuviera el mismo significado que antaño. Su hogar, su casa de la infancia en Liverpool, había ardido hasta sus cimientos dos veranos atrás. Se removió incómoda debajo de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, porque las quemaduras en sus piernas, prácticamente invisibles ahora, era un recordatorio imborrable de esa noche. Si cerraba los ojos, cosa que no haría, vería las llamas extendiéndose por el salón, oiría a su madre gritar desesperada, a su padre suplicándole desde las escaleras que huyera mientras pudiera, que corriera, corriera y corriera, y nunca mirara atrás.

A Pansy tuvieron que sacarla a rastras de allí, porque nunca había hecho caso a sus padres, ¿qué se creían que iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora en ese puto momento? No, su elfo doméstico, que acabó gravemente herido y murió horas más tarde, la hizo desaparecer. Gastó sus últimas energías en cumplir la orden indirecta de su amo. Fue patético.

Necesitaba otro puto cigarro.

Desde esa noche, todo fue de mal en peor. La caída del Señor Oscuro había supuesto un antes y un después en el Mundo Mágico. Todos estaban preparados para seguir adelante, cerrar viejas heridas y construir un mundo nuevo, donde no habría prejuicios de ningún tipo, pero nadie contó con que los antiguos mortífagos, esos que pudieron escapar de Hogwarts a tiempo, unirían fuerzas y esperarían el momento adecuado para contraatacar. La gente realmente creyó que se rendirían, que les darían caza y los llevarían a Azkaban a pasar el resto de sus mugrientas vidas. A nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que todo se complicaría con la caída de la verdadera amenaza. Así de estúpidos fueron, porque el Señor Oscuro, a fin de cuentas, era un solo hombre, los mortífagos, cientos y estaban por todas partes.

Nadie pensó que serían capaces de tomar represalias e iniciar un ataque contundente contra el Ministerio de Magia. Sus padres no fueron los únicos en morir esa noche, por traidores más que nada. No, también hubo otras víctimas. Esa noche nadie se recuperó de aquello, del Fuego Maldito invadiendo sus hogares y arrebatándoles a sus familias después de haber creído tontamente que estaban a salvo. Nadie pudo hacer nada para remediarlo, ni siquiera ahora, dos años después, con la Orden del Fénix en su máximo apogeo, luchando a duras penas en un mundo que había tirado la toalla mucho tiempo atrás.

Sí, la gente estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ya que la oscuridad era demasiado densa y asfixiante para intentar resistirse. Pansy no podía culparlos a estas alturas, pues se alimentaba de nicotina para que el dolor se esfumara durante unos minutos. El alcohol y el sexo sin compromiso también ayudaban, al menos unas cuantas horas.

Se humedeció el labio inferior, donde aún quedaba la huella del carmín que había usado anoche. Tomó la cajetilla en busca de un nuevo cigarro para obviar el hecho de que tenía que presentar un aspecto horrible, digno de un cuadro grotesco, con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y el eyeliner corrido. Sonrió estúpidamente. Ahí estaba la Reina de Slytherin, casi cuatro años después, como si fuera una vulgar fulana.

Un gruñido a su lado provocó que su corazón se saltara varios latidos. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró molesta, al borde de su particular precipicio emocional; justo cuando un brazo musculoso, aunque no demasiado, atrapaba su cintura y tiraba de ella de vuelta a la cama. A Pansy le habría gustado escupir una serie de improperios que reafirmarían su teoría de ser menos que una «vulgar fulana», pero su boca estuvo ocupada medio segundo después. El sexo esporádico era su favorito, pero hacía ya varios meses que no podía llamar a eso que tenían como «un rollo sin compromiso» o cualquier variante, sobre todo si se repetía una y otra vez con la misma persona y en el mismo sitio.

Pansy calló esa vocecita que le decía que la estaba cagando estrepitosamente, o que no era buena idea mezclar placer con negocios, así que gruñó, pasó una pierna por la cintura de su compañero de sexo no-esporádico, y le empujó contra su cuerpo, porque, _joder_ , cómo necesitaba tener su polla en ese mismo instante, follándola contra ese mierda colchón hasta perder el sentido. O su lengua.

 _Jodido Merlín, iba a tener su puta lengua ahora mismo_.

—Potter —medio gimoteó medio ordenó en su boca, mientras le daba un golpe seco en la espalda para que le hiciera caso—, te quiero ahora mismo ahí abajo, ¡pon tu lengua a trabajar de una puta vez!

El muy imbécil tuvo los santos cojones de sonreír, y a Pansy, para qué negarlo, le volvía loca que lo hiciera, así que, mientras Potter descendía, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por su cuerpo, la morena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, ya que no quería ponerse a blasfemar, ni a rogar como una estúpida. En serio, ¿era necesario que Potter se deleitara tanto por el camino cuando su coño estaba palpitando? Buscando una postura más cómoda, se abrió un poco más de piernas y clavó los talones en el colchón, para darse impulso.

—Oh, sí… —E inevitablemente cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a la cabeza de Potter, para enredar sus dedos en esa maraña que tenía por pelo, y que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aceptado que le encantaba.

La nicotina estaba sobrevalorada.

Su no-relación tenía ya al menos varios meses de antigüedad, prácticamente un año, si se ponía muy exquisita. Se encontraron por casualidad en Plymouth. No fue su intención quedarse por allí demasiado tiempo, sobre todo porque Daphne ya había encontrado lo que buscaba (un tratado sobre venenos indígenas), y esa ciudad no era la más segura para ellas, no desde que la Orden había obtenido su primera victoria allí, tras meses de silencio. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que todavía hoy escapaba de su comprensión, decidió que era buena idea despachar a su amiga y mezclarse con los muggles. Fingir ser uno de ellos por un rato.

Fue una locura monumental.

Desde hacía semanas, los muggles se habían vuelto unos desconfiados, ya que los ataques contra ellos no cesaban, más bien se multiplicaban, y ninguna explicación parecía coherente para sus mentes inferiores. No obstante, Pansy no se sintió insegura, porque llevaba su varita consigo y era imposible que se cruzara con un mago allí. Era obvio que no tuvo tanta suerte. Tras pasear por las calles comerciales, dejarse embriagar por los cientos de olores y respirar, por una vez, sin presiones, alguien se apareció justo delante de sus narices. Pansy no tuvo la oportunidad ni de sobresaltarse, porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, esa misma persona la había lanzado contra unos contenedores en un callejón que olía a cerveza agria y peligrosamente a algo parecido al pis. Solo faltó que un gato enfadado saliera de la nada para que todo resultara aún más surrealista.

Desorientada como estaba, no atinó a sacar su varita a tiempo. El tipo, porque era un tío, le dio tal manotazo que su varita terminó al otro lado del callejón. A Pansy le dolía la cabeza a rabiar, era peor que una resaca, por lo que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para llamar a su magia e intentar defenderse. Un puto estallido, como los que tenían los niños pequeños, le habría venido de perlas para ganar tiempo.

—Hola, Parkinson.

Y ahí fue cuando comprendió que estaba en verdaderos problemas. No se trataba de un mago cualquiera con ansias de venganza, alguien que le guardara rencor a su familia o al papel que esta había tenido durante la guerra pasada, no, tenía que ser el jodido Harry Potter, el Asesino de Señores Oscuros. Pansy sabía que estaba perdida, que ni un milagro la salvaría. No iba a salir de una pieza de allí. No obstante, así fue. Potter resultó ser más idiota de lo que recordaba, a pesar de toda la mierda que había tenido que tragar en los últimos años, porque le ofreció una alternativa, ya que para él era inútil cargar con ella hasta el sitio donde se estaba quedando, era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar ni de coña.

Quería que fuera su espía. Pansy podría haber dicho que sí y largarse de ese maloliente callejón para no volver jamás a cruzarse con San Potter. Pero no, por supuesto que no, Pansy prefirió echarse a reír como una desquiciada. Seguramente esa reacción se debía al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, porque normalmente ella era más inteligente que eso. O quizás era que estaba harta, que no había nada que valiera la pena lo suficiente para seguir luchando. Tal vez la respuesta era más simple.

—Estás loco —se burló, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona en la boca—. ¿En serio te funciona eso alguna vez, Potter? No voy a ser tu puta espía. Mátame, tortúrame o yo que sé, pero déjate de tonterías.

Para su sorpresa, Potter guardó su varita y le ofreció una mano.

—Oí lo de tus padres… —dijo de pronto, en un tono mucho menos autoritario, aunque no sentimental, cosa que ella le agradeció en silencio—. También lo de Zabini, era amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?

La palabra «amigo» le quedaba corta al italiano. Pansy no se había atrevido a pensar en él desde que supo que un par de mortífagos lo habían matado a base de _cruciatus_ , no quería estropear su último recuerdo juntos con la imagen de un cadáver. Ni ella ni Draco habían tenido el valor de llorar por él, ni siquiera cuando estaban solos, bajo las sábanas en silencio, porque, en cuanto soltaran la primera lágrima, no se harían responsables de sus actos. Sus padres, muchos de sus amigos y Narcissa Malfoy habían muerto a lo largo de los meses tras la vuelta de los mortífagos. Pansy no sabía cuanto aguantaría, si los suyos seguían muriendo. ¿Y ahora Potter le estaba ofreciendo otra excusa para que esos locos decidieran hacer daño a los pocos amigos que le quedaban? Ni de coña.

No, no podía ni imaginarse un mundo donde Daphne no le sonriera o donde Draco no pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de darle un codazo amistoso, por alguna tontería que ella le hubiera dicho. No, ni podía ni quería.

 _Pero…_

—No te voy a dar un discurso, ni te voy a obligar a que me ayudes, pero si cambias de opinión, si al final comprendes que esto va a ir a peor sí o sí, hagas lo que hagas…, contacta conmigo a través de esto.

Era una moneda encantada.

—Le das dos golpes y recitas el mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—El que quieras —le respondió en un tono comedido, que no dejaba entrever sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pansy aceptó la moneda al cerrar el puño.

—Eres un suicida, Potter, que lo sepas.

El imbécil simplemente se encogió de hombros y, antes de que Pansy pudiera decir nada más, se esfumó. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Esa noche, cuando se refugió en las sábanas con Draco y Daphne, no tuvo los ovarios de contarles lo que le había pasado, no supo la razón, porque confiaba en ellos y porque se suponía que esa moneda no importaba una mierda, pero no lo hizo. Durmieron abrazados, aunque Pansy no pudo conciliar el sueño, porque la moneda, en el bolsillo de su pijama, le quemaba la piel. Le llamaba a gritos.

Pansy contactó con Harry una semana después. Draco apareció malherido por un «hechizo fallido» de uno de los mortífagos. Se suponía que todos estaban en el mismo equipo, pero allí nadie los toleraba ni una pizca. Actuaban como si ellos fueran trofeos con los que divertirse de vez en cuando, una manera de escupirle en la cara a sus progenitores por no haber hecho bien su trabajo. A ella no le costó convertirse en una espía, no le dolía entregar información que dañaría a esos cerdos hijos de puta, sobre todo si alguno caía en combate. Lo que sí le supuso un sobreesfuerzo fue no romperse en los brazos de Potter.

Al final, porque nunca tenía tanta suerte, fue lo que sucedió. Aunque ahora quisiera, no podría recordar con exactitud cuando decidió que besar y follar con Potter era una buena idea, o cuando Potter pasó a ser Harry en sus pensamientos, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Estar con él no le hacía querer echarse a llorar en la ducha mientras se frotaba la piel hasta sacarse la sangre. El sexo juntos era tóxico y terapéutico a partes iguales, siempre que Pansy olvidara que en realidad estaban en bandos diferentes, o que uno de los dos podría morir al día siguiente. A veces funcionaba, otras…, en cambio, bueno, prefería no pensar en los días en los que no podía salir de la cama y de los brazos de Draco. Su amigo nunca le había preguntado qué estaba mal, ya sea porque se lo imaginaba (imposible), o porque estuviera esperando a que ella lo confesara primero, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Pansy vivía al borde del precipicio, y lo peor era que sabía que iba a matarse en cualquier momento.

Potter cayó a su lado hecho polvo.

—Tengo que irme —se lamentó, con la voz un poco tocada. Pansy sonrió con suficiencia al saber que era la culpable—. Pans…

Merlín, cómo odiaba que la llamara así, lo hacía todo muchísimo más íntimo, y ella no estaba preparada para ello. Echó mano de la cajetilla, y extrajo un nuevo cigarro. Esta vez no le costó ni dos intentos encenderlo. Potter, el muy inconsciente, la miraba fijamente. No iba a descifrarla así, lo sabía, ¿para qué perder el tiempo entonces?

—No creo que sea buena idea que sigamos con esto. —Joder, eso sí que no lo había visto venir. Menos mal que tenía experiencia con el tabaco, o se habría tragado el humo de golpe—. Quiero decir, contigo siendo espía. Te pones en peligro innecesariamente, las cosas han empeorado…

—¿Me estás dejando de lado? —le cortó rápidamente, en un tono que no dejaba dudas de su creciente enfado. Se deshizo del cigarro. Se le habían quitado las ganas—. Potter, no me jodas.

—No, no te estoy dejando de lado.

—¡No me toques! —Se apartó como pudo, al ver sus intenciones, y recuperó el sujetador y las bragas del suelo—. Tienes razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Pansy se quedó congelada en el sitio, con las bragas en los tobillos y una cara de estupefacción digna de una fotografía. Potter no estaba hablando en serio. ¿Irse con él?, ¿que abandonara a sus amigos en la estacada? ¿Era gilipollas o qué? No se lo hizo saber con palabras, era una pérdida de saliva innecesaria, simplemente se vistió con prisa, dispuesta a no volver allí nunca jamás. Incluso le podría tirar la moneda en la cara, para que le quedase claro de una puta vez donde estaban las prioridades de Pansy Parkinson.

Porque si Pansy tuviera que elegir, se quedaría con los suyos.

—Pans, por favor, solo… piénsatelo, ¿quieres? —le suplicó mientras extraía un papel de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Es mi dirección. La casa está bajo _fidelius_ … la nota la escribió el guardián y… Pansy, joder, qué difícil es decirlo en voz alta.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos.

—No lo digas —rogó ella, porque sabía lo que iba a decir, o se lo imaginaba, y prefería que no lo hiciera, porque haría que todo fuera más real, y no podía serlo. Los ojos le picaban y la garganta le dolía a rabiar. No iba a llorar por Potter. No iba a llorar por lo que no podían tener—. No lo hagas, por favor.

No lo hizo.

Potter le entregó el papel de la misma forma que le había dado la moneda meses atrás, y besó sus labios con suavidad. Era un beso que poco tenía que ver con los que compartían normalmente, porque este estaba repleto de promesas y palabras que se suponían que liberaban el alma, y no la condenaban un poco más. Pansy ya no se sentía al borde de un precipicio, sino más bien cayendo al vacío.

Una lágrima solitaria se fundió entre sus labios. Ninguno de los quería separarse, pero tampoco permanecer allí en esa oscuridad asfixiante que acabaría con ellos tarde o temprano. Pansy se odiaba por ser tan cobarde y a Harry por ser tan valiente, porque todo sería mucho más fácil si ambos tomaban la decisión correcta, y esa no era estar juntos, como esos enamorados muggles del libro que tanto le gustaba a Astoria. ¿No se llamaban Romeo y Julieta?

—Adiós, Pansy —murmuró contra sus labios, él también lloraba, los dos compartían las mismas lágrimas.

—Adiós, Harry.

No era un «hasta luego», no, más bien un «lo siento mucho, Harry, pero no puedo». En cuanto desapareció, como siempre hacía, Pansy desdobló la hoja, no con intención de memorizar la dirección por si acaso, de conocer el lugar en el que podría fingir ser feliz, si se lo permitiera, sino para sufrir inútilmente un poco más, porque necesitaba el dolor físico, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Quemó el papel un segundo después.

* * *

 **Que el fuego destroce nuestras almas**

«Y sigue así, no pares ya,

te has convertido en una enfermedad»

 _Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

 **13 de noviembre del 2001, 2:30h**

Daphne dormía plácidamente abrazada a una almohada, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y eyeliner. O todo lo «plácidamente» que se podía estar después de haberse atiborrado a pociones para dormir sin sueños. Pansy acarició su mejilla con dedos temblorosos, mientras retenía las inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar, porque ya había tenido bastante con su amiga unas horas atrás, no podía derrumbarse también ella, porque si lo hacía, ¿quién cuidaría de Draco y Daphne? ¿Quién se aseguraría de que estuvieran a salvo un día más? Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera podido proteger a Astoria. No había hecho que digamos un trabajo espectacular al respecto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio hasta sentir como este se quebraba entre sus dientes. Astoria había muerto en una explosión por culpa de Lestrange. Todavía no entendía qué estaba haciendo en ese centro comercial cuando no era una mortífaga, ni lo entendía ni le gustaba un pelo, pero no podía hacer nada. Allí no tenían ni voz ni voto para cuestionar la razón que les había llevado a esos hijos de puta arrastrar a la dulce e inocente a Astoria al matadero.

Quien también estaba hecho mierda era Draco. No habían hablado sobre el tema, pero Pansy casi podía jurar que hubo algo aparte de una amistad de rebote entre esos dos. Algo fuerte, puro e irrompible. Nunca había visto a Draco tan roto desde la muerte de su madre. En realidad, hacía media vida que su amigo no había perdido los papeles de esa forma y se había enfrentado así a su padre. Lucius Malfoy era una cáscara vacía de lo que una vez fue. Poco podía hacer por ellos que no fuera tomar el relevo cada vez que alguien decidía asignarles una misión suicida. Él podría haberse puesto en el lugar de Astoria, pero ni siquiera había estado en la casa cuando sucedió. Nadie le podía culpar excepto su hijo.

Daphne se removió bajo su toque y farfulló algo ininteligible, por lo que Pansy optó por dejarla dormir ahora que podía. Mañana sería otro día, uno igual de desagradable y horrible que este, pero un nuevo día a fin de cuentas. Si habían superado la muerte de Theo y la traición de Gregory, podrían seguir adelante de nuevo. _Pero ¿hasta cuándo, eh, hasta cuándo?_ Silenció a esa vocecita, que se parecía demasiado a la de Potter, porque no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad tan pronto.

Draco apareció por el quicio de la puerta con una botella de coñac y ocupó el sofá donde había estado tirado toda la tarde desde que supo la noticia. Presentaba un aspecto horrible, con esos pantalones de pijama azules y la camisa desabrochada, dejando al descubierto todas las cicatrices que había acumulado durante esos años. Estaba más pálido de lo normal. Pansy sabía que al día siguiente no estaría mucho mejor, así que era mejor que hiciera algo para que su amigo no se metiera entre pecho y espalda esa mierda.

Le arrebató la botella, la dejó en el suelo, y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado.

—Pans… —suplicó estirando el brazo para recuperar la botella, pero su amiga no se lo permitió—. Necesito dejar de sentir, por favor… No puedo más… Voy a… Pans.

Le rompía el corazón ver a su amigo en ese estado tan lamentable, con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y la piel cenicienta. Estaba prácticamente temblando. Quizás también debería haberle obligado a beber la maldita poción.

—Está muerta, Pans y yo no…, y… Solo dame la puta botella, no sentiré nada.

—Sí, te sentirás como una basura y tendré que aguantar tus vómitos y tus dolores de cabeza porque no tenemos ninguna poción para la resaca, y no me sale de los ovarios, ¿quieres?

—Así que tú puedes emborracharte cuando te sale del coño y yo no —siseó arrastrando las palabras, escupiéndolas como si fueran dardos envenenados. Su amigo era una bomba a punto de explotar—. Fantástico, Pans. No me pidas ayuda cuando maten a tu pareja.

Ahí estaba, la prueba definitiva.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. —Tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón, su amigo empezó a temblar y las lágrimas a abandonar sus ojos—. De verdad que lo siento, ojalá pudiera cambiarme por Astoria.

No lo decía en serio, o quizás sí, pero a Draco no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, si su mirada furiosa quería decir algo.

—Hay un chivato —le confesó, aunque tampoco parecía muy interesado en esa posibilidad—, la mataron porque creían que era ella. La dulce e ingenua Astoria, así la llamaban. La creían débil y capaz de vendernos, pero ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo habría hecho. Nunca se habría arriesgado de esa forma. Estaba aterrorizada, y yo también, pero nunca habría sido tan tonta.

«Nunca habría sido tan tonta».

«Nunca habría sido tan tonta».

A Pansy le pitaban los oídos. No, Astoria nunca habría tenido la osadía de arriesgar a los suyos de esa forma tan estúpida. Pero aun así la habían culpado, porque no tenían a nadie más en la mira, porque no pensaban que una panda de críos que se manchaban las manos de sangre cada jodido día, tendrían las pelotas de arriesgarse. Pansy agachó la mirada, sus manos estaban manchadas de eyeliner y un poco pegajosas. No obstante, ella podía ver más allá, veía la sangre de muchos inocentes y la de sus amigos, pero también los besos que Harry tendía a darle en las manos, porque, según él, eran «jodidamente preciosas» y porque era así de idiota, y eso le rompía por dentro un poco más.

Ni vivía al borde del precipicio, ni estaba cayendo por un vacío interminable. No, se encontraba en una disyuntiva, y eligiera el camino que eligiera, no iba a acabar bien para los suyos. Hoy había sido Astoria, mañana podría ser…

 _No, antes muerta_.

—Draco… —le cortó, porque había estado farfullando cosas sin sentido, todas relacionadas con Astoria, y a Pansy eso le dolía mucho, porque su amigo nunca había querido tanto a nadie como a la pequeña de los Greengrass, por lo que podía ver ahora, y la había perdido. Pansy sabía que era la única culpable de ello. _No, es Lestrange y esta estúpida guerra, acéptalo de una puta vez_. Y quizás ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

Draco negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Sea lo que fuera… no lo digas.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hagas real. —Y eso sonaba terriblemente parecido a la última conversación que Pansy se permitió tener con Potter, y no, no podía pensar en él ahora mismo, ni mucho menos recordar el sabor de sus labios, la dulzura de sus manos o la pasión que desprendía cada una de sus palabras, o moriría allí mismo—. No nos hagas esto.

Al borde del precipicio una y otra vez.

—Os quiero muchísimo, Draco —sollozó bajito, por temor a despertar a Daphne. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil. No debería llorar, solo proteger a los suyos de todos los males, eso era lo que hacían las mejores amigas. Ella lo era—. Lo siento de verdad, muchísimo…

—Tienes que elegir, Pans. —Draco acarició su mejilla con los nudillos. Era una caricia superficial, pero dolía igual.

—Cállate. —Ahora era ella de nuevo quien no quería hablar, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Solo cállate.

Draco extrajo su varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

— _Accio_ cofre de debajo del armario. —Pansy frunció el ceño desconcertada, Draco abrió el cofre y le entregó un sobre abultado—. Padre me dijo que creían que había un chivato, así que…

Pansy no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras. Abrió el sobre y extrajo las fotografías muggles que había en el interior. Al principio no atinó a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, solo se observó a sí misma en Formby, a veces bien vestida y otras, la gran mayoría, hecha un desastre, pero eso no fue lo que la quebró por fuera, sino ver a Harry, _su Harry_ , besándola. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo se verían desde fuera, si alguien podría percibir lo rota que estaba o lo pasional que podía llegar a ser Harry en cada uno de sus actos. Ahora que tenía la prueba gráfica en sus manos, seguía sin tenerlo claro.

Eran dos amantes, pero no unos cualquiera.

Aunque intentó mantener la compostura al guardar las fotografías, la prueba de que era una maldita traidora y la culpable de lo sucedido con Astoria, las manos le fallaron en el último segundo. Ver las fotos desparramadas por el suelo, a su alrededor, fue el empujón que necesitaba para romperse a llorar. No había llorado así desde la mañana que se despidió de Harry. Draco se bajó del sofá y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Está bien. Está bien. Estamos bien. —Pansy no estaba de acuerdo, pero se aferró a sus palabras como si fueran un salvavidas—. No te odio, ¿me escuchas? No te culpo.

Pansy gimoteó, y clavó las uñas en la piel expuesta de los hombros de su amigo.

—Pero tienes que tomar una decisión. No puedo perderte a ti también. No quiero que mueras. No puedes morir.

Draco estaba temblando aunque su agarre seguía siendo igual de fuerte y determinado que unos minutos atrás. Intentaba mantenerse de una pieza por ella. _Por ellas_. Era tan adorable como patético. Los dos eran unos patéticos terribles, porque se estaban sosteniendo como si de verdad tuvieran la capacidad de proteger al otro, pero estaban solos, solos y rotos. Y no podían hacer mucho para remediarlo.

Pansy se despegó de su pecho y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Draco. Eran dos putos críos todavía.

—No quiero morir —dijo por fin, a pesar de las veces que se había dicho a sí misma que era lo mejor. El camino a la libertad—. No quiero veros morir.

—Pues márchate.

Pansy no respondió.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la cama y que nos abracemos fuerte. Daphne nos necesita y nosotros a ella, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió no del todo conforme.

Tenía las manos manchadas de tinta y las lágrimas caían sin restricciones por su rostro hasta manchar el pergamino. A Pansy le importaba de entre poco a nada. Draco hacía horas que había caído rendido, prácticamente abrazado a Daphne. Pansy no había tenido tanta suerte. Nunca la tenía. Después de haberse pasado un buen rato mirando el techo, había decidido que era un buen momento para llevar a cabo su plan. Draco tenía razón, usualmente no era así, no podía continuar entre la espada y la pared mucho tiempo. Había dos caminos a su alcance, el que había considerado siempre como el correcto, el de su familia, esa que ya no existía, o el que sabía ahora era el menos incorrecto. Pese a ello, no se sentía bien consigo misma, porque eligiera el camino que eligiera nunca sería completamente feliz o libre. ¿Podría serlo alguna vez? ¿Podría cargar con toda la mierda que tenía y aun así ser feliz? Lo dudaba.

La moneda encantada estaba justo ahí, al lado del tintero y tan brillante y tentadora como el primer día. No se había separado de ella. Era incapaz de hacerlo, porque era el único vínculo directo que conservaba de Harry, también su única salida a un mundo mejor. O eso le gustaba pensar, aunque fuera también una mentira. Harry estaba en medio de la guerra, solo pertenecía a otro bando, a uno menos cruel o sádico. Estar con él no le garantizaba sobrevivir, ni alejarse de sus pesadillas y fantasmas lo suficiente. Nada que hiciera la alejaría de ese infierno, porque este siempre formaría parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, pese a la posibilidad de que el fuego volviera a por ella y los gritos de sus padres la paralizaran. Pero no fue así. No hubo recuerdos manchados en sangre. Ahora no había cabida para esa pesadilla, ni para ninguna otra. Aunque sí había sitio para las suaves y determinadas caricias de Harry, los besos exigentes que le quitaban el aliento o las promesas silenciosas que ninguno de los dos podría cumplir, pero aún así hacían, porque era inevitable, lo que necesitaban en ese instante para seguir _sobreviviendo_ un día. Era lo que ansiaban cuando se perdían en los brazos o en la mirada del otro. Era lo que ella necesitaba justo en ese momento, pero no podría tener nunca más.

O sí.

Todavía temblando, agarró otro pergamino y se dispuso a escribir la maldita carta de una vez por todas, a abrirse en canal y exponer su corazón por fin. El amor, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que sentía, era una puta enfermedad terminal. Un virus que destruía todo a su paso a una velocidad vertiginosa. O peor, quizás no era el amor el problema, sino ella. Tal vez ella era la enfermedad, el virus que se extendía como las llamas animalizadas del Fuego Maldito.

Quizás era apropiado.

* * *

 **Pues no somos más que polvo y sombras**

«lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar

que yo pago la condena por besarte,

sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar,

yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme».

 _Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

 **4 de diciembre del 2001, 8:28h.**

 _Para ti, por intentar reunir las piezas rotas y arreglar lo que no se puede reparar._

 _¿Te confieso un secreto a voces? No ha funcionado, genio, porque estoy rota y punto. No es tu problema ni tu misión en la vida. No puedes hacer nada. Quizás te cuesta aceptarlo, sobre todo con esa necesidad tuya de querer ser siempre el héroe de todas las historias, pero ni soy tu princesa ni nadie que necesite de tus heroicidades. No me malinterpretes, cariño, me gusta estar contigo, pretender que el mundo de mierda en el que nos ha tocado vivir no existe, que solamente estamos tú, yo y nuestros «momentos», pero es que es solo funciona en los libros, no en la realidad. Y creo que somos lo bastante adultos ya para saber que no habitamos en un cuento de hadas donde los buenos triunfan y el amor prevalece por encima de todas las cosas, bla, bla, bla, bla…, porque no es así. Despierta. Por favor._

 _Hoy ha muerto Astoria. Dudo que sepas quién es, no te preocupes, pasó bastante desapercibida en nuestra promoción, pues era dos años más pequeña. El punto es que ha muerto sin que sea culpable de nada, simplemente porque alguien decidió que sería divertido acusarla de «chivata». Astoria aguantó toda esa basura por el amor a su madre, a su hermana y a Draco, ¿adivina qué? No le ha servido para nada. Está muerta y punto. Es un cadáver más, otro más que añadir a la lista. ¿Crees que nosotros seríamos diferentes? Si te pido ahora, justo en este momento, que huyamos porque el amor todo lo puede, ¿aceptarías sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez?, ¿sin sentirte culpable? ¿Me prometerías nunca más pensar en la guerra que dejaste atrás? No te sientas mal por tu respuesta, esa que te ha venido de golpe, porque es sincera y real. Tangible. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas?, no vivimos en un cuento de héroes y villanos. No todo es blanco o negro, existen los matices y nosotros nos ahogamos en ellos._

 _Te escribía porque ya no puedo más, porque, a pesar de que me despedí de ti semanas atrás, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto te echo de menos y en lo rotos y vacíos que estamos. Tal vez somos codependientes, esa sería la palabra que usaría Daphne, si supiera de nuestro affair, o lo que mierda sea lo que hemos tenido. En serio, ¿acaso importa? Vivimos en un infierno que va a peor con el paso de los días, si somos o no codependientes es el menor de nuestros problemas, pero ¿sabes cuál no lo es? Astoria está muerta por chivata. YO SOY LA PUTA CHIVATA. No te estoy culpando de su muerte, solo de que sigamos alargando esto que tenemos cuando ya es inútil, cuando sabemos que uno de los dos va a morir y el otro va a pagar la condena por ello. ¿Y sabes que te digo? Que no voy a ser yo quien muera, que no quiero más muertes a mi alrededor y que merezco una puta salida de emergencia, porque yo sí puedo irme sin mirar atrás. ¿Eso me hace la mala? Me da igual._

 _No quiero que ates mi fantasma a ti como si fuera una más de tus cicatrices. No, querido, no soy una cadena a la que te agarras para autolesionarte. Deja de pensar que todo es tu culpa. No eres un mártir. Si alguien tiene que cargar con la muerte de alguien, si alguien debe sufrir por ser la culpable de algo, esa seré yo. No tú. No podría dejar que cargaras con eso, que convirtieras mi sacrificio en una venda más para lanzarte de cabeza al vacío. Ni de coña._

 _Merlín, ojalá algo de lo que esté escribiendo aquí tenga sentido. Hoy me han recordado que no puedo vivir entre la espada y la pared para siempre, porque acabaré ahogándome, o ahogando a los míos, así que aquí estoy, dejando por escrito el camino que he elegido y sabiendo que voy a cargar con las consecuencias el resto de mi mísera vida, y no, Potter, no hay una tercera opción, tú no me la has dado ni yo tampoco a ti. No te sientas mal. Te permito que me odies, porque no será tanto como el odio que siento hacia mí misma._

 _Te quiero, nunca pude decírtelo, pero no iba a despedirme sin al menos confesártelo una vez. Sé que sientes lo mismo, tranquilo. Eres demasiado bueno para no enamorarte, o para no corresponderme. Ojalá hubiera una tercera opción. Si te lo estás preguntando, porque seguramente así será, he elegido el camino que siempre consideré como el más correcto, pero con una serie de cambios. Nunca más voy a ser la esclava de un dictador o de una panda de dictadores, no repetiré el mismo error dos veces._

 _No voy a alargar esto eternamente, ya he gastado bastantes pergaminos y dos botes de tinta. Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras._

 _Siento muchísimo lo que voy a hacerte, de verdad, de todo corazón. Ojalá me creas._

 _Te querré por el resto de mi vida y más allá,_

 _Pansy Parkinson._

 _A 13 de noviembre de 2001._

Habían pasado tres semanas y, por fin, sabían la verdad.

A pesar de que siempre fue lo más probable, ya que era imposible que su carta hubiera llegado con el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera protegerse, o idear un plan para impedir la catástrofe, Pansy no pudo más que recoger la botella de whisky, esa que llevaba allí desde la última vez que vio a Harry, y estamparla contra la pared más cercana, mientras las lágrimas manchaban su rostro ceniciento. ¿Qué había esperado?, ¿que Harry fuera egoísta por una puta vez en su vida? No, porque entonces no sería su Harry y ella se sentiría tremendamente defraudada, incluso decepcionada.

No, ese no era el problema.

Draco arrugó el periódico y Daphne, con cuidado, temiendo el rechazo o una reacción en cadena, se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

No era un «hiciste lo correcto» o un «¿por qué, Pans?», así que no pudo más que intentar sonreír, pero no lo hizo del todo bien, porque a Daphne se le saltaron las lágrimas y las dos terminaron abrazadas en el suelo, como si fueran dos crías de cinco años jugando en el barro, aunque nunca hubieran hecho tal estupidez. Draco terminó uniéndose un poco después, también con lágrimas en los ojos y el puto periódico todavía fuertemente sujeto en la mano. Pansy no iba a tocar uno más en la vida, y era irónico, porque no hacía ni unos cuantos años que había soñado con dirigir su propia revista.

Esa mañana se había publicado un número especial de _El Profeta_ donde se anunciaba la identificación de los cuerpos recuperados del incendio en la vivienda que se había especulado que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, y uno de ellos era el de Harry. Pansy no había leído los detalles al respecto, no había podido, así de sencillo, pero imaginaba que Draco y Daphne sí, sobre todo su amigo, quien no había estado de acuerdo con su decisión desde el principio, aunque tampoco pudo hacer mucho, porque cuando se enteró, era ya demasiado tarde.

Pansy entregó la dirección de la Orden, esa que tenía grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos, a los mortífagos, advirtiéndoles que estaba bajo el encantamiento _fidelius_ , pero que tenía el remedio para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente. Harry le había dado la dirección, le había concedido acceso libre a la vivienda y ella iba a aprovecharse de ello, solo necesitaba un hechizo y una lechuza que abriera un agujero en las protecciones con él. ¿Se sintió culpable? ¿Acaso se arrepintió? No, porque traicionar a Harry supuso la libertad de Draco y Daphne, juntos podrían marcharse a cualquier parte del mundo, sin temor a que un mortífago apareciera para asesinarlos. Y así fue.

Sin embargo, a Pansy le resultó impensable no volver al menos una vez a despedirse _de nuevo_ de Harry. Para siempre. No podía estar cerca de las ruinas de la casa en Manchester, tampoco en ningún sitio donde alguien pudiera reconocerlos y se metieran en problemas, así que había optado por el sitio más apropiado. Formby había sido un basurero de la autocompasión, pero también el lugar que habían reconstruido para convertirlo en su refugio. Un pequeño escondite en ninguna parte. Aquí fueron felices mientras pudieron. Aquí fue donde firmaron su sentencia y donde Pansy decidió condenarse para siempre al tomar las riendas del asunto.

Aquí fue donde cometieron el error de enamorarse.

Al menos lo cometió ella.

—No podemos seguir aquí. Tenemos que irnos. —Fue Daphne quien rompió el silencio, secándose los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero—. El traslador se activará en unos minutos. El riesgo no vale la pena.

Era cierto.

—Alejémonos de esta mierda para siempre —sentenció Draco, tirando el periódico al suelo, justo en medio de los cristales—. De este puto infierno.

Tal vez lo adecuado sería invocar un poco de fuego, quemar ese cuchitril hasta las cenizas, porque eso era lo que funcionaba para Pansy, lo que le impediría volver allí otra vez para lamentarse, pero ninguno lo sugirió y ella no tuvo el valor de hacerlo por sí misma, así que se aferró a Draco y, a su vez, a Daphne, y dejó que el traslador, que la magia, esa que había sido la culpable de todo, la enviara lejos. Muy lejos.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Nunca.

El infierno que había dejado atrás siempre la perseguiría en sus sueños.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notas finales**

 **1)** Siento si la historia o el final no es exactamente lo que esperabais. Dadas las circunstancias, un final de cuento de hadas no era posible. No habría resultado creíble. ¿Os imagináis a Harry dejando sus heroicidades porque Pansy se lo pida? En realidad, nunca sabremos la respuesta a esa incógnita, aunque Pansy parecía tenerla bastante clara. Harry no iba a abandonar a sus amigos y al resto de inocentes. Esa es mi opinión. No estaba en su naturaleza, como tampoco está en la de Pansy dejar atrás a Draco y a Daphne. Son su familia. ¿Podría Pansy haber hecho otra cosa? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

 **2)** Siempre me he preguntado cómo era posible que los mortífagos se rindieran tan fácilmente o no hicieran nada para atacar una sociedad que no estaba lista para recuperarse o luchar en condiciones. Es decir, tenían el Mundo Mágico Británico justo ahí, ¿y decidieron no hacer nada?, ¿tan mal estaban las cosas en las filas de Voldemort que nadie pudo tomar el relevo? Para mí, la realidad que he quiero pintar aquí, sonaba bastante realista. No sé, ¿qué opináis vosotros?

 **3)** De antemano, **gracias por llegar hasta aquí** , deseando estoy de leer vuestras opiniones. Esta historia es para todas las personitas que han sabido de ella y para las que gasten unos minutos en darle una oportunidad. Es mi primer hansy, pero no tiene que ser el último. Quizás el próximo sea menos angustioso y tenga un final un pelín más feliz :)

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«travesura realizada»_


	2. Astoria & Draco

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Resumen** : Draco se encuentra por casualidad con Astoria en una cafetería muggle y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabe, o no es consciente del todo de la gravedad del asunto, su vida va a cambiar para siempre. No existen las medias tintas para Draco Malfoy. Los cuentos de hada no son reales, pero un lápiz y una hoja de papel pueden hacer maravillas en las manos adecuadas, ¿podrán tener estos dos "sus felices para siempre"?, ¿querrá Draco conservar el amor de Astoria?, ¿podrá su relación con todo?

 **Pairing:** Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro en otra página, avisadme inmediatamente. Comprobad mi perfil para más información.

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES PREVIAS A LA LECTURA**

 **1) Pequeño recordatorio** : colección de historias independientes con diferentes parejas y/o personajes, siguiendo la lista de Tanit en twitter. Digo "en un principio" porque no sé el tiempo del que dispondré de aquí a noviembre. **No habrá fechas aproximadas de actualización**. Es por eso que la historia está marcada como "completa".

 **2)** No se tiene en cuenta el epílogo ni la _cosa_ que vino después. Podría decirse que estamos ante un AU, una especie de continuación del canon, ¡una vuelta de tuerca! o simplemente un _What if?_ con una dosis extra de azúcar y mucha angustia. Vale, eso tendréis que juzgarlo vosotros mismos. ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo que vais a encontrar? Todo es muy subjetivo.

 **3)** Lenguaje soez y descripciones más o menos explícitas de tortura (o eso he intentado, ya sabéis, todo es muy subjetivo). Quedáis advertidos.

* * *

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

 _¡Nada de cruciatus!_

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ « _Reggeatón mágico_ » _creado por TanitbenNajash en twitter (tanitbennajash)_

* * *

 **Nuestro amor es a prueba de hechizos**

«Me gusta un caballero  
que sea interesante,  
que sea un buen amigo,  
pero más un buen amante  
¿Qué importa unos años de más?»

 _Mayores, Becky G._

 **12 de diciembre de 2003, 16:42h**

El Starbucks había sido uno de sus mejores descubrimientos al mudarse al mundo muggle, sobre todo el situado en el Soho, porque, a diferencia de otros locales de la misma cadena, este era acogedor y no demasiado transitado. Ideal para alguien como él, que se podría pasar horas ocupando una mesa, casi siempre la más alejada del bullicio, con varias tazas de café, a veces de té, y sus libretas, donde se permitía escribir sobre aquello que ese día, o esa semana, hubiera captado su atención. Normalmente era una idea fugaz, quizás retazos de una conversación en el metro, un ticket de la compra con un par de frases escritas con prisa o, si tenía suerte, un rostro o un gesto que lo hubiera dejado embobado varios segundos. A esas alturas, cualquier cosa era suficiente para que su mente se perdiera en infinitas posibilidades, cientos o en miles de historias por contar. No se consideraba un escritor, ni siquiera uno en potencia, más bien alguien invisible en un sitio de paso, alguien que necesitaba de las palabras para que las heridas pudieran cicatrizar, o alguien que anhelaba que el dolor desapareciera mediante marcas sin sentido en una hoja de papel.

Tal vez un día tendría el valor de llamarse a sí mismo escritor. No obstante, aunque le fastidiara un poco, hoy no sucedería, tampoco dos años atrás, cuando le pareció reconocer a alguien en la barra de los pedidos. Al principio no supo la razón por la que se quedó observándola, con el bolígrafo suspendido en el aire y las manos manchadas de tinta. Pudo haber sido ese gorro tan peculiar con la forma de la cabeza de un oso panda, que cubría gran parte de su pelo, quizá esa chaqueta negra pasada de moda o, sencillamente, su risa, abierta, sincera y sin tapujos, que inundó y silenció el establecimiento por completo. O así le pareció a él, que tardó un minuto entero en reaccionar.

Era Astoria Greengrass.

No la reconoció inmediatamente, porque no tenía un recuerdo exacto de la muchacha. En la escuela, fue una sombra de rizos castaños y sonrisa de dientes perfectos que iba corriendo a todas partes, siempre acompañada de sus fieles amigos. No fue realmente ahí la primera vez que la vio, también en más de una ocasión en las fiestas que sus padres hacían para reunir a los miembros de la alta sociedad inglesa, pero, aunque tuvo la oportunidad, nunca le dirigió la palabra, no más de un saludo cortés, porque, para él, Astoria era una cría que se chupaba el dedo o que hacía demasiado ruido para ser una sangre pura decente. Dos años hacían mucho daño. Durante la guerra y, sobre todo, tras la transición, no volvieron a coincidir en los mismos círculos. No hubo posibilidad, porque Draco decidió prepararse los ÉXTASIS desde casa y, después, cortar todos los vínculos posibles con el mundo mágico. Era imposible que pudiera ver a la verdadera Astoria, a aquella que se escondía tras la estela de Daphne Greengrass y el recuerdo borroso que él poseía, a esa muchacha de rizos suaves, sonrisa sin tapujos y…, _¡vaya, por dios!_ , un Frapuccino de Caramelo Extra Grande. Draco frunció el ceño, ligeramente divertido, y agachó la cabeza, en un patético intento de pasar desapercibido, como si temiera que le señalara con el dedo y empezara a llamarlo mortífago, a pesar de que ese día había más gente de lo acostumbrado y que era prácticamente improbable que ese torbellino de alegría se fijara en él.

No obstante, para la sorpresa de Draco, hubo otros días similares. Astoria no falló ninguno. Era puntual como el mejor de los _tempus_. Siempre aparecía con una bebida enorme, y de un sabor diferente, una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, algún extraño gorro de lana y un poco de ropa vintage, a veces se trataba de una chaqueta, otras de una camisa o incluso de zapatos. Draco nunca pudo apartar la vista, porque por fin había encontrado a su musa, y siempre se creyó a salvo de sus ojos azules.

Qué ingenuo era por ese entonces.

Tres meses después de haberla visto por primera vez en el Starbucks, Draco perdió la noción del tiempo. Tan concentrado estaba en lo que escribía que no se percató de que Astoria había entrado en el local y había pedido una nueva bebida extravagante, pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no se marchó con su taza de plástico, sino más bien le sonrió en la distancia y decidió que era el momento perfecto de abandonar su papel como objeto de admiración y convertirse en un ente animado dispuesto a averiguar por qué era de interés para el solitario y misterioso Draco Malfoy. O eso le dijo la misma Astoria, meses más tarde, cuando comenzaron a salir como algo más que amigos.

Pero él no estaba allí parado para contar esa parte de la historia.

—Caramel Macchiato —canturreó feliz mientras tomaba asiento justo frente a él. Draco palideció. Astoria, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora, una sonrisa de labios rosas y dientes _casi_ perfectos. Tenía uno torcido—. ¿Y tú qué bebes hoy? ¿Solo un expresso? Es un insulto al local.

Draco era incapaz de averiguar si ese mohín quería decir que estaba mosqueada de verdad o se trataba de una broma. En realidad, para qué negarlo, no sabía ni cómo mierda habían llegado a esa situación tan surrealista, donde Astoria estaba justo a su lado, parloteando sobre cafés, como si fuera algo natural entre ellos, algo que hacían todos los días. Parpadeó, y ladeó la cabeza, confundido, pero no fue hasta que la castaña estiró el cuello, para ver lo que estaba escribiendo, cuando pudo reaccionar al fin.

Cubrió su cuaderno deprisa y se ruborizó hasta la punta de la nariz. _Sí, pedazo de reacción, chaval, te has lucido_.

—Astoria —graznó sorprendido, y guardó su libreta en el interior del abrigo, que había colgado en la silla al llegar. Después ya no supo qué hacer con las manos, que no fuera jugar con sus dedos o intentar borrar inútilmente las manchas de tinta, ¿por qué era tan torpe?—. Astoria, eh, hola.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo, y Draco quiso darse de hostias por actuar como un niño al que han pillado con las manos en la masa de las galletas—. ¿Te he asustado? ¿Es eso? Lo siento muchísimo, pero te vi y no me devolviste la mirada, así que pensé…

—¿Que no te devolví…? —repitió de forma automática y, si antes había creído que estaba rojo, ahora sentía las mejillas arder. ¿Astoria estaba sugiriendo que se había dado cuenta de sus miraditas? _Oh, Merlín bendito, ¡mátame!_ Sería mejor que recuperara un poco la compostura, por el bien de su pobre corazón—. No, no me has asustado, no te esperaba, eso es todo.

Astoria asintió poco convencida.

—¿No es mucho para ti? —preguntó al ver que el silencio se hacía un poco incómodo; y señaló el vaso que aún no había tocado. Astoria arrugó la nariz un segundo y sacudió la cabeza. Sus rizos se movieron de un lado a otro, y uno se le quedó en la mejilla. Draco tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las manos para no hacer ninguna tontería—. Porque, bien, parece impresionante.

 _¿Impresionante? ¿En serio? Qué patada tienes en los huevos, Draco._

—Me gustan las bebidas impresionantes —Astoria admitió dando un saltito en el asiento, parecía incluso un poco avergonzada, si el rubor en sus mejillas quería decir algo—. No es la primera vez que te veo con la nariz metida en una libreta, ¿es muy indiscreto por mi parte preguntarte qué te tiene tan absorto?

Formuló la pregunta tal y como lo haría una niña pequeña que quisiera una galleta extra. Draco no pudo resistirse, aunque tampoco iba a ponerse a confesar la razón detrás de su necesidad incipiente por escribir hasta que su bolígrafo se quedara sin tinta y se le emborronara la visión, o el café se le acabara. No era un suicida, muchas gracias.

—No es indiscreto —respondió jugueteando con el bolígrafo, porque así al menos no tendría que sostenerle la mirada. Se perdería en ella indudablemente—. Solo escribía.

—Lo dices como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo —protestó y, sin quererlo, imaginaba, le rozó los dedos al arrebatarle el boli—. No es «solo escribir». Es… No sé, contar una historia. Empiezas uniendo palabras sueltas que, de repente, forman oraciones y así hasta crear algo con sentido, que siempre ha estado ahí, pero no has visto hasta que lo has puesto por escrito.

Astoria se echó hacia atrás en el asiento al terminar su confesión. Decir que lucía orgullosa era quedarse corto. Toda una slytherin. Aunque a él le seguía pareciendo adorable. Era imposible tomarla en serio con esas flores de mentira cosidas en la chaqueta vaquera.

—Te ha quedado muy bonito, ¿dónde has leído eso? —probó a burlarse, le salió natural.

—¡Eh! ¡Es mío! —Astoria le tiró una servilleta arrugada, que Draco esquivó por los pelos—. No te rías. Sé que te ha llegado el corazón. Soy irresistible.

Sin embargo, Draco se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, ni que lo digas, ¡me has conmovido! —dijo limpiándose una lágrima para después llevarse ambas manos al pecho y fingir que le había dado un golpe letal en el corazón—. He caído rendido a tus pies.

—No serías el primero —ronroneó para, segundos después, echarse a reír también, porque Astoria era una pésima actriz.

Pese a la incomodidad inicial, a Draco le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír al final de la tarde.

XXX

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese mismo instante qué estaba pasando, por qué había decidido de repente que era una buena idea fingir que solamente eran dos antiguos compañeros que se reencontraban en una cafetería, Draco no habría sabido qué responder, porque no tenía ni la menor idea. Así de claro. Astoria había sido una constante en esos últimos meses, pese a la distancia y las diferencias abismales entre ellos. Era un rayo de luz que no paraba quieto, pero nada más. O _todo_ al mismo tiempo. Draco tenía claro que no se merecía su cercanía, sus sonrisas sinceras o sus bromas sin sentido. No se la merecía y punto, así que no, no habría sabido qué decir al respecto, tampoco tenía una respuesta sobre por qué continúo viniendo a la cafetería, y mucho menos una explicación lógica para justificar que un día, semanas después, en lugar de quedarse sentado, se acercara a ella, le tomara de la mano y le susurrara, prácticamente en el oído, que pidiera el café para llevar porque había un lugar mágico que quería enseñarle.

Astoria asintió con entusiasmo y pidió dos frapuccinos de chocolate con extra de lacasitos y dos esponjitas con sabor a fresa. Esa fue su primera cita real, lejos de la cafetería, que había servido como zona neutral. A partir de ese tarde, todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos, como bien dicen los muggles, porque cuando Astoria Greengrass quería algo, por más imposible que pareciera, no se detenía hasta conseguirlo y, por algún extraño motivo, un tanto desconcertante para Draco, le quería a él, como amigo al principio y, más tarde, sin preverlo, como su novio.

Draco se enamoró perdidamente de Astoria Greengrass. Fue, como dirían en los cuentos de hadas, inevitable.

XXX

Perdido en sus recuerdos no notó que Astoria le estaba hablando hasta que la chica prácticamente le chasqueó los dedos delante de sus narices. Draco parpadeó confundido, todavía ligeramente atontado, y, quizás, solo quizás, un poco molesto por la niñería de su novia ( _¡le había asustado, joder!_ ). La mueca burlona que le dedicó fue la gota que colmó el vaso, así que no se sintió culpable al devolverle el gesto en forma de golpe amistoso en el hombro, porque así funcionaban, y les iba más que bien.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Astoria frotándose el punto donde le había dado. Era adorable haciendo pucheros. No tanto cuando le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo, porque la jodida tenía una fuerza tremenda—. ¡No es mi culpa que vivas en las nubes! ¿Qué estás…? ¡Eh! ¡No, Draco, ni te atrevas!

Draco hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su novia, y al hecho de que se encontraban en medio de una calle muy transitada. Dejando las bolsas en el suelo, sabiendo que nadie las tocaría, recogió un puñado de nieve ante la cara horrorizada de Astoria. No era una bola perfecta, ni siquiera se parecía a una, pero serviría para su propósito. Astoria ni intentó escapar, solo alzó las manos, en un intento vago para cubrirse el rostro, y siguió farfullando, ya no era una súplica, sino un conjunto variopinto de insultos de lo más barriobajeros.

Al final terminaron los dos abrazados, dando traspiés, porque el suelo estaba muy resbaladizo, y riendo como si todavía fueran dos adolescentes, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, para el horror de los muggles.

—Te odio —le confesó Astoria en voz baja, mientras se dejaba balancear por Draco—. Estamos hechos un asco.

—Estás adorable —le corrigió sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla helada un segundo después. Astoria sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Te estás resfriando? Pobrecita…

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —protestó medio en serio y medio en broma, incluso le dio un manotazo en la cadera para librarse de su agarre, pero, Draco, tan cabezota como era, no se lo puso fácil—. No podemos caminar así, cariño, y todavía hay muchos regalos que comprar, ¿recuerdas?

Draco gruñó algo ininteligible que Astoria no pudo descifrar, aunque tampoco le hizo falta, ya se imaginaba lo que le estaba diciendo, mientras se apretaba un poco más contra su espalda y reanudaba el paseo a duras penas.

—Cariño… —le advirtió entre risas, después de haberse disculpado con un hombre por casi tirarlo al suelo. Astoria cambió las bolsas de mano—. En serio, detente. No podemos hacer esto así.

—Pero a mí me gusta… —lloriqueó, incluso le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja, para el horror y la vergüenza de Astoria—. ¡Es muy fácil! Un paso a la vez.

—No, no lo es… —Roja como un tomate, se revolvió en los brazos de Draco hasta que este no tuvo más remedio que liberarla—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿El qué exactamente? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, pero Astoria le conocía mejor. Muchísimo mejor. Era imposible pasar por alto el brillo pícaro en sus ojos grises o su sonrisa de «soy un niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato». Con ella ya no funcionaba, y él lo sabía—. Solamente te abrazaba.

—Y una mierda.

—Qué boquita tienes.

—Qué idiota eres —le siguió el juego.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y le tendió una mano, que Astoria dudó en aceptar porque seguía sin fiarse de sus intenciones. Al final claudicó, incapaz de resistirse a los pucheros del rubio, y continuaron su camino sin muchos incidentes. Hacer las compras navideñas en el mundo muggle tenía sus ventajas, puesto que los regalos que hicieran serían prácticamente únicos, pero, como todo en esta vida, el hecho de no poder usar la magia para cosas tan mundanas como encoger una bolsa, suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Draco se quejó al menos veinte veces en casi dos horas. Todo un récord.

—¿Podemos ir ya a por algo de comer? —protestó _otra vez_.

Astoria comprobó el ticket de descuento que le había entregado el dependiente en la perfumería. No iba a dárselo a su hermana ni de broma, eso sería muy cutre, pero sí que lo aprovecharía en otra ocasión. Tal vez se compraría el lote de cremas que había visto en la entrada. Ese que había captado toda la atención de Draco. Sonrió al imaginarse a su novio saboreando el jazmín en su piel. _Merlín bendito_.

—Hay un restaurante mexicano a dos calles de aquí que tiene que muy buenas críticas —continuó Draco, ajeno a lo que su novia estaba pensando—. Me parece que es mágico, o que tiene una sala exclusiva para magos y brujas. No estoy seguro. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Astoria se sobresaltó, y se ruborizó hasta la punta de la nariz. Draco no pareció darse cuenta, para su gran alivio.

—No sé si me convence —comentó señalando la bolsa azul que el rubio llevaba colgada en el brazo. Era el regalo para Narcissa, y casi se le había pasado que ya lo habían comprado—. Sé que tu madre estará feliz con cualquier cosa, pero…

—Deja de martirizarte. Te adora —le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa. Astoria asintió a regañadientes—. En serio, cariño, no le des más vueltas. ¿Nos falta algún regalo más?

—No, que yo sepa.

—¡Pues vamos a almorzar!

—¡Son casi las seis de la tarde! ¿Quién almuerza a esa hora?

XXX

Enamorarse de Astoria Greengrass fue tan sencillo como inevitable. Draco no podría haberse resistido ni aunque se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedía en realidad. Astoria era un torbellino de energía imparable, y él había caído rendido a sus pies prácticamente desde el principio. Llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos en un modesto apartamento en Kennington, que Daphne y Theo les habían ayudado a encontrar. Era perfecto. Draco podría estar acostumbrado a lugares más espaciosos, pero desde la guerra, era incapaz de permanecer más de una hora en la mansión, o en cualquier sitio que él no pudiera controlar al cien por cien, así que ese apartamento era perfecto. Acogedor, cálido y con los hechizos protectores necesarios para poder utilizar la magia sin complicaciones. Draco no podía ser más feliz. Al principio tuvo sus reparos, porque compartir piso era como formalizar su relación definitivamente, alcanzar un nuevo nivel, y temió que Astoria se arrepintiera enseguida. Todavía hoy le costaba aceptar que la chica le hubiera elegido a él, con toda la mierda que llevaba encima, en lugar de encontrar al novio ideal para presentar a sus padres, pero así había sido. Astoria se lo dejó bastante claro cuando le dijo que «no hay hombre o mujer que me haga tan feliz como tú, mi amor, así que vete acostumbrando».

Draco lo hizo, joder que si lo hizo.

—¿Quieres un café antes de volver a casa? —preguntó Draco, mientras le quitaba un pisco de pan de la cara—. Nos queda una noche muy larga, ya sabes como se pone Pansy cuando Ginevra está en el extranjero.

—Oh, sí, qué mujer más encantadora —resopló divertida y no del todo a gusto con la idea de pasar la noche en su casa. No era que Pansy le cayera mal, más bien que no terminaba de entenderla. Se le escapaba de las manos. O eran demasiado diferentes para encajar del todo—. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero ¿de verdad no podemos saltarnos esta fiestecita? Habrá gente de sobra…

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

—Es mi mejor amiga —le explicó, porque realmente era una explicación y una con mucha lógica, Astoria no podía luchar contra eso, por eso bufó molesta y se enganchó en su cuello. Sí tenía que ir hasta lo de Pansy, por lo menos podría ganarse un par de besos en condiciones—. Mm, te lo compensaré.

—¿Me lo prometes? —ronroneó, y volvió a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, pero antes de que Draco pudiera profundizar el beso, se apartó—. ¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa.

—Pero, eh, una promesa de meñique, porque si no es de meñique, no es una _verdadera_ promesa —le aclaró con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, a pesar de la sonrisa burlona de Draco y las inmensas ganas que tenía ella de echarse a reír—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Una promesa de meñique? —repitió Draco para asegurarse de sus palabras. Astoria asintió con efusividad—. Bien, promesa de meñique.

Astoria sopló para quitarse un rizo molesto de la cara, y enganchó su dedo meñique con el de Draco en una promesa que ninguno de los dos incumpliría por nada en el mundo, o eso habían creído al principio, porque nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que que pueda suceder de un momento a otro. A pesar del mal presentimiento que tuvo Draco de repente, un presentimiento demoledor que lo dejó paralizada unos segundos, se dejó abrazar por Astoria y su parloteo hasta la cafetería más cercana.

—Tori —le cortó de pronto, sonó incluso un poco ansioso—, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?

Astoria sonrió.

—Hoy estás más tontito de lo normal —se rio—. Claro que sí, y yo a ti.

Horas más tarde, un rato antes de marcharse al apartamento de Pansy, sonó el teléfono de Astoria. Draco continúo con la cabeza metida en el armario, decidiendo qué camisa sería la más adecuada, sin ser consciente de que su vida iba a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en menos de diez minutos. Era Theo quien llamaba, parecía nervioso y prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas. Astoria tuvo problemas para comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, porque era imposible que su hermana hubiera caído inconsciente después de haber sufrido de sudores fríos y mareos. Daphne no podía haber sido ingresada en San Mungo, en la cuarta planta, más concretamente. Era imposible. Inconcebible. Theo estaba aterrorizado, porque nadie le decía nada sobre el estado de su prometida, a pesar de que los sanadores no dejaban de entrar y salir de la habitación. Ninguno tenía buena cara.

El móvil se le resbaló de los dedos cuando la llamada se cortó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Draco preguntó al ver a su novia con la cara pálida y el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

—Es mi hermana… Está en San Mungo —dijo con la voz tocada—. ¿Quién coño querría envenenarla?

Draco la abrazó con fuerza, mandó un patronus a Pansy, para avisarle de lo ocurrido, y agarró a su novia de la mano para aparecerse en la zona habilitada en San Mungo, porque no tenía una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta y porque no sabía si realmente Astoria buscaba una. Esa noche se les hizo eterna. Astoria se aferró a él como si temiera que el suelo se abriera a sus pies y se la tragara viva. Dos semanas después, el 23 de diciembre, Daphne Greengrass falleció por una infección provocada por una intoxicación, y, con ella, también lo hizo su relación con Astoria. No fue inmediatamente, pero sí poco a poco, como una herida infectada que acaba destrozando todo a su paso. Astoria optó por quedarse con sus padres una temporada, no demasiado tiempo, le prometió a Draco, pero sí el suficiente para que todo se estabilizara. Él estuvo de acuerdo. Le dio el espacio que le pidió. Pero un día, tal vez semanas más tarde, poco antes del que habría sido el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Daphne, Astoria se marchó del país sin dar ninguna explicación.

Una vez le dijo, medio en broma y medio en serio, que su amor era a prueba de hechizos. A Draco le hizo gracia la referencia, incluso añadió que nada ni nadie podría interponerse en su camino, como colofón, pero ¿quién habría podido imaginar que el único obstáculo que se encontrarían en el camino serían ellos mismos?, ¿que lo que tenían no valía tanto la pena al final?, ¿o que Astoria Greengrass, su dulce y atrevida Astoria, sería quien lo rompería en cientos de pedazos irrecuperables?

Astoria ni siquiera vació el apartamento.

* * *

 **Nuestra historia de amor está podrida**

«A mí me gustan mayores,  
de esos que llaman señores,  
de los que te abren la puerta  
y te mandan flores»

 _Mayores, Becky G._

 **6 de febrero de 2006, 13:27h**

Astoria contempló sin verdadero interés el artículo que _El Profeta_ había escrito sobre su inminente enlace con Hank Snow. Eran dos páginas completas, repletas de detalles que en otras circunstancias le habrían puesto los pelos de punta, porque solo alguien de su círculo privado podría haber difundido esa información, pero que ahora le importaba bien poco. Todo estaba controlado al milímetro. En realidad, ahora que se fijaba, eran tres páginas, si se tenía en cuenta la foto en movimiento que ocupaba la portada. Recordaba esa imagen, había sido la hermana de Hank quien la había hecho, en un pequeño pueblo costero francés. Había sido una tarde agradable, donde Hank se había comportado como un verdadero caballero, siempre servicial y atento.

Había sabido desde el principio que sucedería tarde o temprano, sobre todo ahora que se habían instalado definitivamente en la casa victoriana que su familia tenía en Glasgow. Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo cuando se enteró, pero acabó cediendo, porque su hija ya no era una niña caprichosa y tenía derecho a formar una familia, a asentar cabeza, ¿y quién mejor que un reputado farmacéutico escocés y sangre pura? En cambio, su padre, Silvain Greengrass, sí que se había hecho de rogar, hasta tal punto que incluso la amenazó con desheredarla. Por supuesto, no sucedió. Su madre era la cabeza de la familia, quien tomaba las decisiones importantes, así que la amenaza había quedado suspendida en el aire, como una anécdota más que contar un día a sus nietos. Silvain alegó como último recurso que no permitiría que «su pequeña florecilla» se casara por obligación con un hombre casi veinte años mayor, que prefería mil veces que fuera un muggle idiota de su Escuela de Bellas Artes. Le importó bien poco que Astoria le jurara una y mil veces por lechuza que estaba enamorada de Hank, que le daba igual su reputación o su dinero, que él era la única persona sobre la Tierra capaz de hacerla feliz de verdad. Eso mismo le dijo dos días después a un reportero de _La Galoneta_ , una revista independiente de origen francés. Su declaración llegó a suelo inglés horas después, para la desgracia de Silvain Greengrass.

Su padre había envejecido más en esos dos meses que en toda su vida.

—Señorita Greengrass. —Era el elfo de Hank, Goddy, creía recordar que era su nombre—. Tiene usted visita, señorita, ¿quiere que Goddy les prepare té y galletas?

—No será necesario —respondió al ver a Pansy Parkinson entrando en su salón como si se tratara de su propia casa. No hubo saludos ni sonrisas—. Me parece que la conversación será breve.

Goddy asintió y desapareció con un chasquido.

—Pansy, qué agradable sorpresa —la saludó con amabilidad, a pesar de la mirada de reproche que le dio la morena—. Toma asiento, por favor.

Por lo menos ella lo necesitaba.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, Astoria. —Sin humor para formalidades innecesarias, Pansy tomó asiento en el borde del sofá—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

—Es mi casa —respondió con calma—. ¿Dónde pretendes que esté?

—No te hagas la graciosa, nunca se te ha dado bien —le advirtió de mala gana, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara—. Desapareces sin decir nada, ¿y ahora vuelves actuando como la sangre pura que se supone que eres? Mírate, una muñequita adorable con ese vestido azul marino tan ajustado y el cabello recogido en un moño de peluquería. Pareces un chiste malo, así que te lo pregunto de nuevo: ¿qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Pansy Parkinson _nunca_ perdía el tiempo con danzas estúpidas, sobre todo si su propósito era sacarle información de interés. Astoria había esperado este momento desde que puso un pie en territorio inglés. La morena era sobreprotectora y rencorosa con los que osaban hacerle daño a los suyos. Ella misma había sido testigo de ello. Por lo tanto, el reencuentro era inevitable.

—Es mi casa —se vio obligada a repetir, y se cruzó de piernas, por hacer algo aparte de quedarse allí parada, dejándose increpar por Pansy. Nunca había tolerado que alguien la tratara como una imbécil. Hoy no sería la excepción—. ¿No tienes a nadie más que molestar? ¿Qué tal tu novia?

Pansy enarcó una ceja, sopesando seguramente si valía la pena responder.

—Novias —le corrigió. Astoria tuvo la decencia de no lucir demasiado sorprendida—. Ginny y yo tuvimos una mala racha. Decidimos darle una oportunidad a Luna Lovegood, ¿la recuerdas? Funcionó. Blaise bromea con que soy una «asalta cunas».

A Astoria se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de Blaise? —preguntó como si nada, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su vestido—. Oí que ya no era un mujeriego de cuidado.

—No, no lo es más. —Estuvo de acuerdo Pansy, pero enseguida su rostro se ensombreció. Había recordado que no estaba allí para una charla casual—. Theo y él tienen algo. No sé, después de Daphne… Bueno, ¿qué importa? Se les ve muy juntos y ahora Theo sonríe más, y a Blaise no se le conoce ningún ligue… Van siempre juntos a todos lados.

Astoria asintió.

—Me alegro por ellos. —Y lo decía en serio—. A Daphne no le habría gustado ni un pelo que Theo ahogara las penas en soledad.

—Sí, es mucho mejor que Blaise le ronde —bromeó, pero la tranquilidad duró más bien poco, porque enseguida Pansy recuperó la compostura y la miró como si quisiera matarla con sus propias manos. Tal vez lo intentaría—. Astoria, te lo preguntaré otra vez, sin rodeos: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Era una buena pregunta, y no sabía si sería capaz de darle una respuesta que estuviera a la altura. De repente, así, de golpe y porrazo, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de gritar, de pedirle a Pansy que se marchara ahora mismo. Clavó las uñas en la piel expuesta de sus muslos, porque el dolor físico era más tolerable que el emocional, que la punzada que amenazaba con dejarla sin aire.

—Necesitaba tiempo y espacio.

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho.

—Que te jodan, niñata de mierda —estalló Pansy por fin—. ¿Sabes? No eras mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que nunca tendrías la maldad de romperle el corazón a Draco. Qué equivocada estaba contigo y cuánto te odio por no haberme dado cuenta.

Astoria apartó la mirada.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¿A eso has venido? —le increpó al borde de las lágrimas, pero Astoria no iba a quebrarse allí mismo—. Pues lo siento mucho, pero ni de coña me disculpo por haber seguido adelante y haberme enamorado de un hombre maravilloso.

—Increíble. Eres toda una zorra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por necesitar tiempo y espacio? Joder, Pansy, que eres una tía, no deberías insultar a una mujer por rehacer su vida.

—Ahora me vienes con esos aires… —se rio sin ganas—. No, eres una mala persona y me jode no haberlo descubierto hasta ahora. No te mereces ni una sola de las lágrimas que Draco ha derramado por ti.

Astoria cerró los ojos impotente.

—Pues no pierdas el tiempo entonces, vete.

Pansy no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Abandonó la propiedad sin montar un espectáculo. Detalle que era de agradecer, porque seguro que la prensa estaba cerca, esperando un escándalo de la «pareja del año». Sin embargo, Astoria hubiera preferido el ruido, los gritos y las pataletas, cualquier cosa antes que ese silencio asfixiante, que no hacía más que recordarle que era un monstruo y que Draco, _su Draco_ , había llorado por ella, sin merecerlo. Se incorporó tambaleante, dispuesta a lamer las heridas en la seguridad de su cuarto, sin ojos indiscretos, cuando Gobby apareció en su campo visual. El amo Hank, como le había dicho, había traído un regalo para «su dulce caramelito».

Eran dos docenas de rosas blancas.

Astoria recogió una, y se cortó con la única espina que había.

 **10 de febrero de 2006, 19:58h**

La fiesta de compromiso había sido un error de principiante. Pero Hank había insistido tanto que Astoria no pudo hallar una excusa que explicase su necesidad imperiosa de encerrarse en casa hasta el día de la boda. Hank era incapaz de entender por qué no querría reunirse con sus antiguas amistades, tampoco que no quisiera celebrar el comienzo de su nueva vida por todo lo alto. Así que había sucedido, la fiesta de compromiso se convirtió en un hecho, sobre todo gracias a su madre y a Elizabeth, la hermana de Hank, pues habían conseguido en un tiempo récord preparar el acto y enviar las invitaciones. Ayudaba bastante que todos quisieran una oportunidad para ver en primer fila a la «pareja del año», porque si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, la mayoría no habría respondido a las lechuzas.

Astoria se bebió media botella de vino de elfo para poder recibir a los invitados con una sonrisa que no pareciera demasiado falsa. Por suerte, o por desgracia, la mayoría eran conocidos de Hank o sus padres, así que a Astoria no le costó demasiado aceptar los besos en las mejillas o en las manos, ni tampoco los abrazos de los más atrevidos. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír y su garganta suplicaba por un poco más de combustible, pero, por el resto, se permitió bajar la guardia. Podría sobrevivir a esa noche, a esa maldita fiesta incluso. O eso creyó al principio.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy atravesaron las puertas como si fueran los mismísimos anfitriones de la fiesta. El corazón de Astoria se saltó varios latidos cuando su mirada coincidió con la de Narcissa, quien le concedió una pequeña sonrisa que podría haber significado cualquier cosa, desde un «es un placer verte, querida» a un «vas a pagar cara tu ofensa». Hank besó la mano de Narcissa y estrechó la de Lucius, como si no estuviera pasando nada malo, como si tenerlos allí no pudiera provocarle un desajuste emocional a su no tan flamante prometida. Astoria se obligó a reaccionar, a tomar las riendas del asunto y a actuar como una perfecta sangre pura, cosa que siempre había odiado hasta la saciedad.

Ella no quería utilizar máscaras.

—Narcissa, Lucius —les saludó con amabilidad y con una pequeña sonrisa, pero mantuvo las distancias, porque temía que dar un paso en falso, supusiera el fin de ese equilibrio que había entre los tres—. No saben lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí.

—Y a nosotros haber recibido vuestra invitación —tomó el relevo Lucius, parecía el más calmado de los dos. Astoria ya había aprendido que si tenía que temer a un Malfoy, solo podía ser a Narcissa. Lucius era un santo en comparación—. Tendrán que disculpar a nuestro hijo, el trabajo lo tiene ocupado.

Astoria se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente —se apresuró Hank a aclarar, ignorando las miradas que Narcissa le estaba dando a Astoria—. Míreme a mí, estas semanas han sido un dolor de cabeza constante y no por culpa de la boda.

Lucius sonrió abiertamente a la broma sin gracia de Hank, pero Astoria vio más allá de su fachada. Estaba tenso. No había que ser un genio para saber cuál era la razón de su malestar, de su necesidad imperiosa de acabar con esa conversación tan insustancial. Narcissa, aunque no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, era una bomba de relojería; una mamá gallina dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos a la niñata que osó hacer daño a su bebé. Astoria la entendía perfectamente, así que se mordió la lengua con fuerza, porque el dolor físico era más llevadero que las ansias por gritar o patalear.

Iba a volverse loca.

—Lucius —intervino por fin Narcissa, Astoria se tensó—, será mejor que entremos. Nos veremos más tarde, queridos.

Hank asintió de acuerdo. Astoria agachó la mirada, y se maldijo mentalmente por ser una cobarde.

—Mi dama —se preocupó Hank en cuanto se quedaron solos. Astoria cerró los ojos, porque así era más fácil, porque los escalofríos desaparecían cuando ella no podía ver nada—, ¿está todo bien? Me estás asustando, ¿quieres más vino?

 _No, quiero que todos se vayan_.

—Sí, por favor. —Astoria se obligó a sonreír, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, y dejó que Hank le diera un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Eliza y tu madre se encargarán de dar la bienvenida a los más rezagados, ¿por qué no vas al jardín de atrás? Estará más tranquilo. Enseguida vuelvo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con una ternura que le subiría el colesterol a cualquiera, excepto a Hank—. Eres un cielo, mi amor.

—Y tú, mi dama.

Astoria cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Hank se posaron sobre los suyos.

XXX

No había mucha gente en los jardines, al menos no demasiado cerca, por lo que Astoria se permitió unos minutos para bajar la guardia. La tensión que había acumulado en los últimos días iba a pasarle factura en forma de migrañas. Jugueteó con su colgante, una lágrima de jade abrazado en plata que había pertenecido a su hermana. Era lo único que se llevó consigo cuando abandonó el país, un recordatorio de lo que sucedió y de lo que se prometió que haría. Apretó el jade contra sus dedos, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completamente desnuda. Justo cuando ya no podía más, cuando ya había decidido desaparecer durante un par de horas, una cerveza apareció en su campo de visión. En realidad, fue un brazo con una cerveza.

Astoria enarcó una ceja sorprendida, y se volvió divertida hasta su prometido.

—¿Qué cutrez es esta, querido? —La burla se murió en sus labios al ver que se trataba de Draco y no de Hank. _Merlín bendito, ¿por qué me haces esto?_ —. Draco.

—Astoria.

—Pensaba que… —Astoria se calló al darse cuenta de la tontería que había estado a punto de decir—. No te esperaba.

—No iba a venir —le dio la razón—, pero estoy hasta los huevos de esconder la cabeza, así que…

Astoria asintió, más por hacer algo que por otra cosa.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —cuestionó Draco, unos segundos más tarde. Astoria podía percibir el dolor en su voz, a pesar de que el chico estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener un tono frío e indiferente—. ¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar?

—¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Draco la miró fijamente.

—No, quiero una explicación.

—Supongo que es justo.

—¿Qué coño…? —Draco cerró los ojos, dio un paso atrás, como si necesitara la distancia para pensar con calma, y tomó aire antes de responder—. ¿Justo? ¿Sabes lo que no es justo? Que te metieras en mi vida sin pedir permiso, que supieras de antemano el daño que me podías hacer y que aun así te largaras sin más, como si… Joder, ¿qué mierda crees que pensé cuando tu padre me dijo que no te buscara?

—Perdí a mi hermana…

—¿Y eso te dio derecho a romperme el corazón? No me hagas quedar como el malo, Astoria, porque no te va a funcionar.

—Perdí a mi hermana —repitió furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos—, no estaba preparada para afrontar la realidad. Necesitaba tiempo.

 _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

—Y a mí que me dieran por culo.

—Lo que tú sintieras, aunque no me creas, me importaba muchísimo —replicó un poco más alto de lo normal, porque necesitaba que Draco entendiera la verdad, que viera más allá de las apariencias—. Era lo correcto, y no me arrepiento.

 _Draco, por favor, por favor, por favor._

 _Mírame de verdad._

—¿No te arrepientes de no haber dado señales en dos años?, ¿ni siquiera ahora que has vuelto? Dime, ¿tanto te habría costado escribirme para que quedáramos? No soy un monstruo, Tori, no voy a decirte que no.

Draco apartó la mirada angustiado.

—Draco… —suplicó Astoria, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza, como dando ese enfrentamiento sin sentido por finalizado. Ella ya no sabía qué decir—. Lo siento mucho.

—No son más que palabras vacías —musitó Draco—. Hazme un favor, solo uno. Dime que no me quieres.

—¿Perdona?

—Dime que estás enamorada de ese viejo roñoso y me creeré tus disculpas.

—¿A qué mierda viene eso? —estalló, sintiéndose por primera vez completamente desnuda, como si Draco todavía tuviera el poder de arrancarle la piel a tiras y exponer su corazón, sus miedos y sus deseos—. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones.

—No hablo de «decisiones» sino de sentimientos. Responde a la puta pregunta.

—Vete.

—No voy a irme hasta que respondas a la pregunta. —Draco dio un paso en su dirección, y Astoria retrocedió por instinto. Estaba aterrorizada. Draco se quedó quieto al comprender lo que había hecho—. Astoria, por favor, dime que no me quieres. Que no fui suficiente para hacerte feliz.

 _Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

 _Te quiero tanto que duele._

—No, nunca fuiste suficiente. —Era la única verdad que estaba dispuesta a darle, aunque eso supusiera romperle el corazón una vez más—. Hank sí es suficiente.

No estaba mintiendo, pero sí que le estaba ocultando una verdad aún más inquietante. Draco no reaccionó inmediatamente. No hacía falta, pensó Astoria, porque podía ver y sentir su dolor desde allí, sin necesidad de palabras. Quiso alargar la mano, acabar con la distancia que los separaba, y abrazar a Draco con tanta fuerza que le quebraría los huesos, porque así por lo menos podría confesarle que odiaba toda esa situación, que le echaba terriblemente de menos y que sí, que no era suficiente y que ojalá lo fuera.

Quería gritarle que se merecía a alguien que le hiciera feliz, alguien que no estuviera tan rota como ella.

—Hank no es un mortífago, ¿no es cierto?

Esas palabras fueron como dagas en su maltrecho corazón. Dio un paso al frente, pero no hizo nada más. A veces era mejor el silencio, que el resto lo interpretara como quisiera.

—No te hagas esto, Draco —le pidió en voz baja—. No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca.

—Es lo que piensas. —Le ofreció una sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

Draco se agarró del brazo izquierdo, allí donde descansaba el fantasma de la Marca Oscura. Astoria recordaba las noches donde pudo acariciar y besar cada herida, donde Draco le permitió observar la Marca Oscura. Ella le había jurado en forma de besos y toques suaves que nunca fue un monstruo, que un tatuaje tan horrible no marcaba el destino de una persona, ¿y ahora iba a usar ese arma contra él?, ¿tan hija de puta se había vuelto? _Pero es la única forma que tienes de que se marche, ¿no es verdad?_

Era cierto.

—No puedo hacer esto — _Por favor no me creas. Por favor mírame, mira a través de esto. Te quiero. Por favor. Por favor_ —. Nunca pude en realidad. Lo siento. Fue bonito mientras duró, pero no puedo arrastrarme más. No puedes… Nunca me darás la estabilidad que quiero.

 _Todavía no he respondido a tu pregunta, date cuenta._

 _No te des cuenta. No nos hagas esto más._

 _Por favor._

En cuanto Draco se marchó, que no fue mucho después, Astoria se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla que separaba el jardín principal del resto de los terrenos hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Necesitaba un respiro, porque se estaba asfixiando y poco podía hacer ya para calmar el dolor que se le había agarrado en el pecho. Inútilmente cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, varias veces incluso, pero ni así pudo apaciguar sus ansias de acabar con todo, de sacar la varita y herir a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?_

—¿Querida mía? —Era Hank y sonaba preocupado, Astoria se obligó a recostarse en su pecho, a buscar refugio en su calor y en su olor, pero Hank no era Draco. Su cercanía la destrozaba por completo—. ¿Qué está mal? Deja que te ayude, mi dama, dime cómo hacerlo.

 _Desaparece._

—Te necesito —dijo en su lugar—. Necesito descansar, mi amor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

* * *

 **Pese a todo, tú y yo haremos poesía**

«A mí me gusta que me traten como dama,  
aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama.  
A mí me gusta que me digan poesía,  
al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías»

 _Mayores, Becky G._

 **15 de febrero de 2006, 1:12h**

Era su noche de bodas.

La noche que lo cambiaría todo para siempre, o que la condenaría definitivamente.

La habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras, excepto por una hilera de velas que rodeaba la cama de matrimonio. Los elfos habían hecho un trabajo magnífico recreando una atmósfera romántica que no rayase lo cursi, y lo habían conseguido medianamente bien: sábanas de seda de hada, vino de elfo, bombones de licor y música de ambiente. Era un paraíso en miniatura y, sin embargo, Astoria quería echar la pota.

Nada más llegar a la seguridad de su hogar, le había pedido a Hank unos minutos para arreglarse en el baño, alegando que no era nada fácil desprenderse del vestido de cóctel, demasiado ajustado, y, muchísimo menos, alistarse para la primera noche que compartirían, sobre todo con el «vestidito» que se había comprado para la ocasión. Hank simplemente había tragado saliva ruidosamente, no sin antes darle una mirada lasciva que le puso los pelos de punta, y no en el buen sentido. De eso ya habían pasado tres cuartos de hora, al menos, pensó, su marido no le había metido prisa. _Todo un señor, di que sí_.

Tal vez ese era el problema, no tanto que su recién estrenado marido fuera «todo un señor», más bien el hecho de que ya no había más excusas de por medio, ni muros que franquear, que solo quedaban ellos dos y esa maldita puerta. _Ya no puedes salir corriendo, Astoria_. Se abrazó, sintiéndose más expuesta de lo que nunca había estado, con ese maldito corpiño de tiras y sus bragas de encaje. _No puedo hacerlo_. _No soy capaz_.

 _Sí, sí que lo eres. No has roto tu puto corazón para lloriquear ahora_.

Mirándose por última vez en el espejo, se deshizo del recogido y dejó que sus rizos castaños cayeran en cascada sobre sus hombros. Lista o no, ya no podía echarse atrás. No le quedaba otra alternativa, por lo menos ninguna que le permitiera vivir con la conciencia tranquila. Abrió un cajón, protegido por un encantamiento de sangre muy poderoso, y extrajo un botecito de cristal, ese que le había acompañado desde el principio y había sido su ancla, y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

La frescura del cristal en su piel era como un estimulante, pero no tan poderoso ni tan efectivo como la sed de sangre. _Por ti, hago esto por ti, por nosotras._

XXX

—¿Una copa de vino, mi amor? —ronroneó tras desprenderse de la tela semitransparente que había usado al abandonar el baño.

Hank se incorporó con torpeza, prácticamente enredándose entre las sábanas, y se relamió los labios de manera que intentaba ser provocativa. Astoria procuró mantener su sonrisa de labios carmesí, que tan poco iba con ella, con quien _realmente_ era ella, pero fue inevitable que desapareciera al ver el contorno de una erección considerable en los calzoncillos de su marido. La bilis trepó por su garganta, y Astoria tuvo que apartar la mirada para no acabar vomitando el trozo de tarta nupcial y todo el vino que ya había bebido.

Se encaminó hasta la coctelera, donde había una botella sin descorchar, directamente de los viñedos de su familia, y dos copas de cristal de duende.

—¿Brindamos? —Con un movimiento sutil de varita, el corcho se esfumó—. Una copita no nos hará daño...

—Por supuesto que no. —Hank le sonrió, y le dio un golpecito al colchón, justo a su lado, muy cerca de su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero esta vez no tuvo dudas. No ahora que el líquido se deslizaba por la copa junto al vino—. Ven, brindemos por el futuro de nuestro matrimonio.

El bote de cristal cayó al suelo, sobre la alfombra, sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe —murmuró, entregándole una de las copas y dándole un lánguido e intenso beso, que casi provocó que el vino manchara las sábanas—. Cuidado, mi amor, no queremos que se desperdicie.

—No, no queremos… —aceptó hipnotizado, embriagado incluso. Astoria sonrió contra sus labios, mientras dejaba caer su peso al sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Hank ahogó un gemido en la boca de Astoria, quien le agarró con fuerza de la barbilla y le apartó. Una parte de ella, la que quería tomar el control del asunto con urgencia, necesitaba hincar las uñas en la piel, hacerle sangrar para dejarle claro que esto nunca fue un juego y que dejara de toquetearla con esas manazas suyas.

—Despacio, mi amor… —Con una uña, dibujó un sendero desde el pecho hasta la cinturilla de los calzoncillos—. Primero el brindis.

—Vas a matarme.

—No lo sabes tú bien… —le confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y restregándose contra su erección—. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

—Merlín, Astoria… mejor algo menos… ya sabes, drástico.

—A mí me parece apropiado. —Astoria hizo un puchero con los labios, a la par que recuperaba las copas del hechizo de levitación—. Pero me vale «por un para siempre».

—Eso es más bonito. —Hank jugueteó con los lazos de su corpiño.

Astoria le dio un manotazo amistoso, aunque su piel picaba por no haber usado toda la fuerza que llevaba dentro. Quería arrancarle el brazo.

—Los dos lo son… —Astoria se llevó su copa a los labios, despacio, muy pero que muy despacio, esperando que Hank hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Así fue. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, el vino tocó sus labios—. Por un para siempre.

—Por un para siempre.

Y Hank se bebió hasta la última gota.

XXX

Astoria hincó las uñas en el pecho sudoroso de su cada vez más enfermo marido, sintió como la piel cedía bajo la presión de sus uñas y sonrió con pereza, mientras dibujaba líneas rojizas e irregulares, como si el cuerpo de su marido fuera su jodido lienzo en blanco. Hank ahogó un aullido de dolor, y se removió para zafarse del peso de su cuerpo, de sus uñas que no dejaban de desgarrarle la piel, o de todo a la vez. Astoria no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Hacía diez minutos que el veneno había hecho efecto, la fiebre, los sudores y la pesadez de los músculos eran los primeros síntomas; era cuestión de tiempo que su cuerpo fallara por completo y que su cerebro se apagara para siempre, pero no sin haber sufrido una mínima parte de lo que tuvo que pasar su hermana en sus últimas horas de vida.

Daphne Greengrass murió por intoxicación, debido a un lote de pociones para la fertilidad en mal estado. No se habían buscado a los culpables, nadie se preocupó de hacer algo por aquellas mujeres que se vieron afectadas de la misma que su hermana. Todo quedó resuelto como un malentendido. Como un error logístico. Astoria necesitó tan solo unos días para convencerse de que sí era posible encontrar justicia, que la necesitaba si quería seguir adelante. Los aurores no estaban dispuestos a indagar más allá, porque los lotes de pociones en mal estado no son una novedad, pero Astoria no los necesitaba, no para averiguar nombres y apellidos, ni para hallar a la persona que creyó que era una buena idea dar su visto bueno a la comercialización de un producto que no estaba preparado, para ahorrarse unos galeones.

 _La vida de su hermana valía una puta bolsa de oro._

Y lo consiguió, tardó meses, donde hubo muchas lágrimas y una cantidad obscena de alcohol para ahogar las penas, pero por fin le puso cara al hombre que osó vender ese puto producto. El hombre que decidió que jugar con vidas no era tan incorrecto. Y ahí estaba, pensó satisfecha, justo debajo de su cuerpo, desnudo, enfermizo y sudoroso, a punto de morir entre convulsiones y vómitos. _Unos minutos más. Solo unos minutos más. Disfruta mientras puedas, hijo de puta_.

—Astoria… —suplicó entre espasmos, intentó agarrarla del brazo, pero ni fuerzas le quedaban—. Astoria…, no me encuentro… no me encuentro bien.

 _Qué pena más grande_.

—Mi hermana murió sobre su propia mierda en una cama de San Mungo, ¿te lo había contado alguna vez? —Le pegó un pellizco y después hincó las uñas, un poco más abajo, más cerca de su entrepierna, ganándose un nuevo aullido de dolor, pero esta vez seguido de una tos espeluznante.

Hank se orinó encima.

—Si la hubieras visto, Hank, si la hubieras conocido…. ¡Merlín!, era una preciosidad, una princesa guerrera, con su pelo rubio, sus labios cremosos y sus ojos más verdes que azules… Era…, era devastadora. Una rompecorazones, pero, a pesar de que podría pisarte con sus tacones, tenía un corazón de oro, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su prometido y quería quedarse embarazada, por eso empezó a tomar esas mierdas.

»Tus mierdas. ¿Sabes cómo terminó? Era una princesa sin su corona y una princesa sin corona es una princesa a la que se le cae el pelo, a la que le salen unas ojeras horribles… _Joder_ , expulsó tantos fluidos en esos días que era imposible que sobreviviera, ¡se estaba muriendo por dentro, hijo de puta, y por tu culpa! Mi princesa, mi hermana…, joder, ¡joder!, hasta yo morí esa noche, tanto Theo como yo…, en esa maldita cama, junto a ella…

Se incorporó y abandonó la cama, no sin antes darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. No se fue demasiado lejos, no iba a perderse ese espectáculo tan grotesco por nada en el mundo. Cogió la botella de vino y le dio un buen trago. No paró de beber hasta que ya no pudo más y, después, derramó el resto sobre el cuerpo de Hank.

—Te prendería fuego, después lo apagaría y volvería a empezar… Un fuego abrasador suena delicioso, tanto como «por un para siempre», ¿no crees? —se burló histérica.

—Estás loca…

—¡No te atrevas, maldito cabrón! —gritó embravecida y lanzó la botella contra el cabecero de la cama, rompiéndose sobre Hank, quien se cubrió el rostro como pudo mientras los cristales le dejaban cortes desiguales—. La matastes. Tus putas pociones. Tu puto oro, ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?, ¿hace unos meses? Ah, sí, «el oro no cae de los árboles, querida, lo hacemos nosotros con nuestros sacrificios». ¡Te mato, cabrón!

Con un _accio_ , recuperó su varita de donde sea que la hubiera dejado antes, y se aferró a ella como si se tratara de una tabla en mitad del océano. Porque ella sí que iba a sobrevivir, pero Hank sufriría un destino peor que el personaje que interpretó DiCaprio en esa estúpida película muggle que la tuvo llorando a mares durante horas con Daphne.

 _Daphne, esto lo hago por ti_.

—Tal vez quemarte no es tan mala idea, pero no voy a estropear del todo esas sábanas, ya sabes, la orina y el sudor se pueden quitar… _¡Crucio!_

En el año de los Carrow, los pocos meses que asistió a clase, ya que sus padres no le permitieron a ninguna de las dos volver tras Navidad, fue incapaz de utilizar la maldición torturadora con ningún estudiante, porque no había esa maldad y esa oscuridad necesarias en su corazón. Hubo quien se burló de ella, incluso quien la acusó de ser una traidora a la sangre, pero luego estaba su hermana, que la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que era muy valiente, que su corazón era puro e inocente y que debía seguir así costara lo que costase. Astoria no entendía por qué no funcionaba, por qué, por más que lo deseara, ya que no quería que sus amigos pasaran por ese mal trago, no conseguía que la magia fluyera de su núcleo a su varita; que el dolor traspasara su corazón y ahogara su llanto. No tenía ningún sentido, pero con el tiempo empezó a ver ese instante desde otra perspectiva.

No era un monstruo.

Ahora sabía que usar la _cruciatus_ poco tenía que ver con ser un monstruo, o con convertirse en uno, más bien con el hecho de tener un objetivo en su corazón. Hank era su monstruo particular, su detonante, lo que rompía su corazón en miles de pedazos y envenanaba su sangre. Hank era la razón por la que su magia recorría su cuerpo e impulsaba su varita. _Él era el culpable de estar siendo torturado._

Astoria detuvo la maldición, y dejó que el veneno hiciera su trabajo.

 _Daphne me odiaría, si me viera ahora_.

XXX

Hank Edward Snow falleció el 15 de febrero de 2006 a las cuatro menos veinte de la madrugada, después de ser torturado hasta la extenuación. Es lo que dijeron los médicos forenses a las autoridades tras realizar una minuciosa autopsia. El farmacéutico escocés, de cuarenta y ocho años, murió a causa de una toxina que ocasionó una descomposición de nivel beta en el organismo, que acabó lenta, pero progresivamente, con su cuerpo dejando para el final el corazón y el sistema nervioso. Era una de las muertes más desagradables a las que un ser humano podría estar expuesto alguna vez.

Astoria Eleonora Snow, nacida Greengrass, de veinticuatro años, era la principal sospechosa del homicidio, pues, tras la autopsia, los sanadores llegaron a la conclusión, al encontrar determinadas evidencias, de que la susodicha víctima estuvo expuesta a una sesión intensiva de _cruciatus_ que duró una media aproximada de dos minutos, tiempo suficiente para provocar daños irreparables en órganos concretos, como los riñones y los pulmones. La sospechosa, recién casada con la víctima, se encontraba en la actualidad en paradero desconocido. En la casa que ambos compartían desde hacía unas semanas, los aurores, encabezados por el antiguo héroe de guerra, Harry James Potter, de veinticinco años, no hallaron ningún objeto personal, ni nada vinculado directamente con la sospechosa, por lo que quedó descartado inmediatamente el uso de algún hechizo rastreador, sobre todo después de que Silvain Greengrass, padre de la sospechosa, no les permitiera acceso a las antiguas pertenencias de su hija. No hubo ninguna orden de registro, porque, para que el hechizo fuera efectivo, los objetos no podían tener una media de utilización superior a los seis meses. Astoria Snow no vivía en su casa de la infancia desde hacía más de dos años.

Los informes emitidos por los aurores a la prensa eran insuficientes y no ofrecían ningún detalle jugoso que permitiera la elaboración de una teoría que captara la atención de un público cada vez más deseoso de hallar una pista que les permitiera comprender cómo la hija menor de los Greengrass había pasado de ser una joven bonita e inocente a una viuda negra, peligrosa y en busca y captura. Resultaba incomprensible. Aunque las teorías descabelladas de las revistas más sensacionalistas sonaban apetitosas, no eran reales ni creíbles. Se especulaba la posible implicación de Draco Malfoy, antiguo mortífago, de veinticinco años, que también se encontraba en paradero desconocido desde la noche del 14 de febrero, a pesar de que amigos y familiares afirmaban que el joven Malfoy había desayunado con sus padres la mañana del 15 antes de coger un traslador con dirección Budapest. También se decía, aunque eso sí que era absurdo, que el mismísimo Harry Potter había sido visto la tarde del 18 de febrero en Szigetszentmiklós, ciudad del condado de Pest que se encuentra al sur de Budapest, charlando no tan amigablemente con Draco Malfoy. Las malas lenguas se atrevieron a decir que era todo una conspiración y que Astoria Snow, culpable o no, nunca volvería a ser vista en territorio inglés, debido a la colaboración del _niño-que-vivió-dos-veces_ , como si Harry Potter, auror estrella y futuro Jefe de la División, fuera una especie de deidad de la fortuna y la protección.

La Jefa de _El Profeta_ , Christine Verlac, de cuarenta y dos años, junto a su equipo, declaró, la mañana del 24 de febrero de 2006, en una sala cedida del Ministerio, que «nuestros mejores reporteros se encuentran inmersos en la investigación oficial, todo lo que se diga por otros medios, que no sean los nuestros, no son más que especulaciones absurdas que para lo único que sirven es para proteger a los posibles sospechosos. Les pedimos por favor que presten atención a sus alrededores, pero que no se incuban en el trabajo de los que de verdad se dedican a ello [...]».

A pesar de dicha declaración, las revistas sensacionalistas continuaron haciéndose eco de las malas habladurías. Ginevra Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, el 12 de marzo de 2006, insultó y hechizó a un reportero que osó agarrar del brazo a Pansy Parkinson, en medio de lo que la misma diseñadora llamó «acaso prolongado». La cazadora de las arpías no dudó ni por un segundo en declarar, a viva voz y delante de un público bastante variado, que «dejen de hacernos perder el tiempo con estupideces y hagan bien su trabajo de una vez», antes de desaparecerse con rumbo desconocido. El editor del artículo se tomó la libertad de censurar una serie de apelativos que herirían al oído más insensible, porque no eran nada «agradables».

La situación no mejoró en las siguientes semanas, pero, el 29 de mayo de 2006, tras una filtración de dimensiones considerables desde el seno de la División de Aurores, la investigación dio un giro muy drástico. Las pruebas apuntaban que el homicidio de Hank Snow estaba estrechamente relacionado con el fallecimiento de Daphne Greengrass en 2003, debido a una intoxicación. _El Profeta_ declaró, en un artículo que ocupó las primeras páginas, que «existen indicios que nos llevan a pensar que Hank Snow podría haber estado involucrado en el caso de las pociones en mal estado que, a día de hoy, carga con ocho muertes, de mujeres entre los veinte y los treinta y cinco años, y con más de cien mujeres que han sufrido daños internos irreparables por toda Europa, diez casos documentados en el Reino Unido. Dicho caso quedó en el "olvido temporal" a falta de pruebas concluyentes, pero podría ser la prueba definitiva que permitiera a los aurores a cargo encaminar la investigación de Hank Snow a un asesinato por venganza [...]». Al día siguiente, en un periódico español, con una foto en primera plana de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, un reportero transcribió lo que sería la «declaración del año», pues Theodore Nott, de veintiséis años, prometido de la fallecida Daphne Greengrass, dijo que: «[...] Si es cierto, si es verdad que ese hijo de Circe fue el culpable de la muerte de Daphne…, si Astoria fue quien lo torturó…, vaya, espero que Astoria, esté donde esté, no se sienta culpable, porque hizo lo correcto, porque ese cerdo merecía morir [...]». La entrevista tuvo lugar en Arriondas, una villa asturiana al norte de la península ibérica.

El 30 de junio de 2006, magos ingleses afirmaron haber visto a Astoria Snow y a Draco Malfoy en El Cairo, cerca de la sinagoga Ben-Ezra. Según uno de los testigos, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, «[...]la pareja estaba ahí, tranquilamente, paseando como si el mundo les perteneciera, ¡qué desfachatez!», mientras que su compañero, de la misma edad, afirmó: «[...]pensamos en llamar a las autoridades, pero éramos turistas y no queríamos problemas». De una forma u otra, la prensa, junto a los aurores, se pusieron manos a la obra y peinaron toda la ciudad, sin encontrar ningún rastro que los condujera a la joven pareja. Las malas habladurías, quienes no quieren dar sus nombres, insisten que Harry Potter está involucrado y que nunca atraparán «[...]a esa pareja de psicópatas hasta que lo destituyan». Harry Potter, en una declaración fechada el 2 de junio de 2006, sonrió a la prensa y les dijo que «estamos haciendo todo lo posible para darle un cierre a este caso, para hacer justicia». Pero, y ahora yo os pregunto a ustedes, ¿qué entendemos por justicia? Si Hank Snow estaba detrás de la venta de pociones en mal estado, como ya está confirmando, ¿castigar a una víctima indirecta del asunto es realmente lo correcto? ¿No hay magos todavía que creen firmemente en la justicia «mano a mano»?

El 8 de septiembre de 2006, una fotografía borrosa, totalmente muggle y hecha a las prisas, apareció en las oficinas del editor de _El Profeta_ , donde se creía ver, gracias a una nota escrita apresuradamente en el dorso, a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Snow en Sanliurfa, en Turquía. La foto desapareció misteriosamente, como único sospechoso se encuentra Millicent Bulstrode, antigua compañera de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, y actual reportera de _El Profeta_ , quien alegó, con suma tranquilidad, que «dicha fotografía es otro rumor más de una lista interminable. Joshua, nuestro editor, ya ha declarado sobre el asunto, ¿qué necesidad tienen de perder el tiempo conmigo?».

A día de hoy, la investigación sigue su curso, pese a la falta de pruebas concluyentes y a la cantidad excesiva de obstáculos. Harry James Potter, Jefe de Aurores desde el 24 de octubre de 2006, debido al amago de infarto que sufrió Gawain Robards, hacía dos semanas, se ha hecho cargo de la investigación. Muchos consideran que es lo adecuado, que nadie puede escapar del _niño-que-vivió-dos-veces_ , pero existe una facción de ciudadanos, todos anónimos, que no piensan lo mismo y que están seguros de que, mientras Harry Potter esté a cargo, Astoria Snow nunca será detenida ni Hank Snow encontrará su merecido descanso, así que, vengo y les pregunto, ¿qué sería _verdaderamente_ justo en esta situación?

 _Artículo extraído de «La voz de la banshee», nº 234, periódico independiente de tirada nacional, que recopila toda la información conocida hasta la fecha (8 de diciembre de 2006) del caso denominado comúnmente como «La hermana de sangre»;_ _por Maxine O'Flaherty, reportera estrella._

* * *

 **2 de octubre de 2007, 5:58h**

Astoria dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho desnudo. Parecía un pequeño ángel. El despertador sonaría en una hora aproximadamente, así que Draco se permitió unos minutos para observarla en silencio, para fingir que el mundo allí afuera no estaba en su contra y que disponían de todo el tiempo que quisieran para procrastinar en esa habitación, sin pensar en todas las artimañas que necesitaban para sobrevivir un día más. Con dedos perezosos, Draco acarició la mejilla descubierta de Astoria, repasó el arco de cupido de sus labios y suspiró aliviado, porque estaban juntos y porque no pensaba apartarse de su lado por nada en el mundo.

Al finalizar la guerra, Draco se había imaginado una vida similar a la que tenía ahora, una repleta de viajes clandestinos a distintos puntos del planeta, a veces con su familia y otras completamente solo, pero siempre vigilando su espalda por temor a que alguien le reconociera y le entregara a las autoridades pertinentes. Pero, gracias a Potter, a su intervención en los juicios junto a su madre, no fue así. Draco podría tener la vida que quisiera, porque tenía una segunda oportunidad y porque no pensaba desaprovecharla. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con su futuro, continuar con los negocios familiares, viajar sin preocupaciones o dedicarse a algo que realmente le gustara, como las pociones o la historia. Al final optó por los libros, deseoso de que un día encontrase aquello que le devolviera la inspiración, esa que le había abrazado durante su infancia y había sido su refugio en la adolescencia, y así fue.

Astoria Greengrass había sido un tesoro caído del cielo, su salvación en algunos aspectos y su condena en otros; con su peculiar gusto por la moda, sus rizos salvajes, que a veces ocultaban su rostro en los momentos clave, sobre todo cuando se ruborizaba, y su sonrisa de dientes imperfectos, esa que le hacía estremecer, porque era preciosa y liberadora al mismo tiempo. Astoria apareció en su vida para quedarse y arrasar con todo. Astoria que, a veces, olía a flores y otras, a arcilla, por sus manualidades. Astoria que un día le obligaba a hacer un maratón de series de televisión, desde _Friends_ hasta _Marmalade Boy_ , pasando por un sinfín de películas muggles, y otro, le hacía patear Londres o cualquier sitio que captase su atención, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y como si nada ni nadie pudiera interponerse en su camino.

Pero esa Astoria, _su Astoria_ , ¿dónde estaba ahora?, ¿aún vivía en alguna parte? A veces le parecía verla, sobre todo cuando sonreía por alguna estupidez que él había dicho sin querer, cuando se besaban y sus ojos brillaban con tanta fuerza que Draco necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse, cuando reía a carcajadas sin motivo aparente, cuando le daba un golpecito en la nariz porque él se había quedado absorto en su escritura y no le hacía caso… Solo en momentos robados, a veces demasiado efímeros para percatarse, apareciaba a la que fue el amor de su vida, y eso le rompía el alma, porque Astoria Greengrass murió junto a su hermana, murió la noche en que cumplió su venganza, en la madrugada en la que lloró a moco tendido en sus brazos mientras repetía hasta la saciedad que _ahora era un monstruo y que no se arrepentía de haberse convertido en uno_. Murió en sus brazos, o los dos murieron abrazados, porque Draco esa madrugada, en ese instante en que vio a Astoria temblando y con el rostro teñido en tinta y lágrimas, en una habitación donde se olía, _se palpaba_ , la muerte, lo supo, supo que nunca podría abandonarla, que nunca la dejaría en la estacada fuera o no la misma chica que un día le dijo con besos, con sabor a café y a caramelo, que le quería, que estaba enamorada de él y que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta para que él también lo aceptara.

Había días en los que se arrepentía de haberlo dejado todo por ella, incluso se planteaba la posibilidad de abandonarla, también eran los mismos días en los que se sentía un deshecho de ser humano, porque Astoria había estado dispuesta a echar por tierra su reputación y la opinión de su familia para estar a su lado, había luchado por él y había hecho cualquier cosa para sanar sus heridas ¿y él era tan hipócrita como para desear no haberse arriesgado por ella? Esos días eran malos, muy malos, sobre todo para Astoria, porque se refugiaba con sus demonios y no hacía nada salvo mirar por la ventana, como perdida, o pintar con los dedos, con las manos y los brazos incluso, un lienzo en blanco. Draco no se atrevía a admirar sus obras esos días, no se atrevía a ver más allá de sus sonrisas vacías y sus ojos oscurecidos por el odio, la ira, el miedo, la venganza y la muerte. Por suerte, esos días desaparecían rápido, se esfumaban como si nunca hubieran estado allí, casi siempre con Astoria llorando en sus brazos y con él temblando y mordiéndose la lengua para no romperse, porque Astoria le necesitaba entero para sobrevivir esas noches.

Una vez, hacía ya varios meses, Draco se despertó para encontrarse con Astoria apuntándole con la varita. Estaba temblando y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Draco no supo qué decir ni qué hacer, por lo que permaneció recostado, con el pelo revuelto y las legañas impidiéndole abrir los ojos del todo; con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas y con unas increíbles ganas de gritar, llorar o romper algo… Se quedó quieto hasta que Astoria dejó caer la varita al suelo y hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras lloraba, lloraba y lloraba. Más tarde, Draco se refugió en el baño, con un hechizo para aislar el sonido, y gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más. Astoria había intentado borrarle la memoria para dejarle libre, para que tuviera la vida que merecía, pero no había podido.

Estar juntos de nuevo no había sido fácil, porque, para bien o para mal, ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran esos dos jóvenes que bebían café, paseaban o hacían alguna tontería, porque cualquier cosa estaba bien siempre que estuvieran los dos juntos; pero se habían esforzado mucho, seguían esforzándose, para hacerlo funcionar, para que el amor fuera suficiente al final, pese a todo. Draco todavía tenía pesadillas donde era prisionero de Nagini, o donde estaba siendo torturado a manos del Señor Oscuro, o donde él era la mano ejecutora de sus amigos y familiares, pero, aunque no podía ser muy saludable convivir con alguien que tuviera sus propios demonios, Astoria siempre estaba ahí cuando la pesadilla daba paso a la cruda realidad, cuando sus cicatrices picaban y la marca ardía en su antebrazo. Astoria le abrazaría con fuerza, le diría que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un mal sueño, o llenaría su cuerpo de besos inocentes o de caricias que le devolverían la vida poco a poco. Juntos podían sanar, podían sobrevivir y amarse.

No era sencillo ni nunca lo sería, era algo que ya tenía interiorizado, pero, por lo menos, no estaban solos completamente. A la hora de la verdad, había gente dispuesta a arriesgar su pellejo para ayudarlos.

—¿Draco? —dudó Astoria medio soñolienta, mientras se desperezaba y volvía a acurrucarse en su pecho. ¿Sería hoy un buen día? Cruzó los dedos para que así fuera—. Eh, cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Ahora que estás despierta, sí. —Astoria sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, como dándole por perdido. Draco le apartó un rizo de la cara y se inclinó para robarle un beso en la nariz—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Supongo que bien —respondió ahogando un bostezo, y se acomodó mejor para estar más cerca, por más imposible que pareciera—. ¿Y tú? ¡Oh, espera! Me juego el desayuno, y es un desayuno con nutella y leche condensada, a que llevas al menos un buen rato observándome.

—Define «un buen rato».

—¡No seas malo!

—Quizás es que me apetece un café negro por primera vez…

—He acertado, así que será un café bombón y tostadas con nutella.

—Eres una tramposilla. —Y le hizo cosquillas en cuanto tuvo los brazos libres, Astoria se removió y le dio alguna que otra patada, pero Draco se las apañó para acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre su novia—. Te tengo, preciosa, ¡oh, perdona!, ¿qué dices que íbamos a desayunar?

Astoria dibujó un puchero tras propinarle un inútil golpe en el costado

—Me estás aplastando.

—Pobrecita, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta —le recordó inocentemente, se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se acercó despacio hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia—. ¿Y bien?

Pese a la seriedad de su rostro, Draco percibió un brillo perverso en sus ojos azules.

—Te daré un rodillazo en los huevos cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Encantadora. —canturreó, pero se apartó y se dejó caer a su lado. Astoria se incorporó, y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas—. No cuela.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—Ni un poquito.

—Qué cruel eres.

—Yo no voy amenazando a la gente con darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna —le recordó divertido. Astoria le golpeó con uno de los cojines en la cara—. ¡Eh! ¿Pelea de almohadas? ¿Quieres una pelea de almohadas? Prepárate, Greengrass, porque vas a sufrir.

Astoria, que ya tenía un pie en el suelo, le enseñó la lengua.

—¿Esas tenemos? ¡Corre!

—¡Ah! ¡No!

Draco agarró una de las almohadas y salió corriendo detrás de Astoria, que no había dudado ni por un segundo en abandonar la habitación entre risas y falsos alaridos de auxilio. Estuvieron un buen rato persiguiéndose por la casa, tropezando con los muebles, refugiándose detrás de las sillas o del sofá, y, a veces, solo a veces, abrazándose en medio de un pasillo hasta que uno de los dos hacía una tontería y el ciclo volvía a repetirse. Al final, agotados a niveles inesperados, acabaron tirados en la alfombra riendo y dejaron que la magia les preparara el desayuno. Tostadas con nutella y café bombón para Astoria, y un café negro con galletas de dinosaurios para él. La felicidad estaba en los pequeños detalles, aunque fueran robados o en un tiempo prestado.

Porque así era.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? —Astoria tenía un bigote de café que le sacó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Tienes… justo ahí, sí.

—Eres muy tonto —se rio mientras agarraba una servilleta para limpiarse. Draco hizo un puchero al ver que se había quedado sin galletas—. Como iba diciendo, tonto del culo, ¿qué te apetece hacer? Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, hablo de algo aparte del sexo.

Draco dejó el paquete de galletas a un lado.

—Y yo que quería tumbarte en la mesa y saborearte como Merlín manda, ¡qué aguafiestas eres! —lloriqueó consiguiendo que Astoria se ruborizara hasta la punta de las orejas, y le lanzara una servilleta a la cara—. Eh, no seas guarra.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo, y yo, nunca bromeo con el sexo.

—Eres…

—Muy tonto, lo sé —completó por ella, Astoria se planteó si lanzarle el resto de su café valdría la pena, optó por bebérselo—. Quería terminar la escena que empecé anoche, pero, por lo demás, soy todo tuyo, nena.

—Tal vez sea yo quien te tumbe en la mesa, agarre tus nalgas y…

—Merlín, no termines esa frase, si no vas a cumplir con tu «amenaza», por favor te lo pido.

Astoria fue a abrir la boca, seguramente para burlarse de él o para decirle que sí, que pensaba cumplir hasta con la última de sus palabras, pero una vibración en las protecciones, y la posterior aparición de un ciervo traslúcido en medio del comedor, se lo impidió. En realidad, fue mucho más que eso, fue una bofetada que les devolvió a los dos al mundo nuevamente. Draco y Astoria se miraron unos segundos, gris contra azul, y la felicidad, la calma antes de la tempestad, se les escapó de entre los dedos.

— _Hemos recibido un aviso de las autoridades neozelandesas, más concretamente de una patrulla de aurores de Kapiti, tenéis que marcharos de allí cuanto antes. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Recibiréis un paquete pronto. Lo siento de verdad._

El patronus se disolvió en volutas de humo, junto a las esperanzas de Draco de tener por fin un buen día sin preocupaciones. Astoria, consciente de lo que pasaba y harta de correr sin parar, arrastró la silla y soltó los vasos en el fregadero, a pesar de saber que de esa casa, en unas horas, no quedaría absolutamente nada. Era un alivio tener magia y contactos. Apretó los puños, tomó aire y se volvió, invocando un segundo después la bola del mundo que siempre llevaban consigo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Miremoslo por el lado positivo —dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, pese al dolor que se percibía en sus ojos azules—: ya tenemos planes, ¿decides tú o me toca a mí?

Draco se mordió el labio para no sonreír, o quizás necesitaba el dolor para no echarse a llorar, pero al final cedió y le dio una vuelta a la bola del mundo, una con la suficiente fuerza como para que Astoria tuviera tiempo para poner el dedo, elegir un destino a ciegas y comenzar así su nueva aventura, su nuevo plan de huida y su nueva vida. No sabían durante cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir haciendo eso, si algún día dejarían de huir por fin o si en algún momento los aurores aparecerían y todo acabaría con ambos en prisión, porque, a fin de cuentas, aunque su amor fuera a prueba de hechizos, no estaban preparados para correr eternamente, por más que quisieran probar lo contrario.

Astoria levantó el dedo, Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y los dos sonrieron.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notas finales**

 **1)** No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Ha sido un parto largo, ¿eh? Juro que la historia iba a quedar en algo mucho más corto y ameno, pero la inspiración manda, ¿o esperabais de verdad que me negara? Me dejo de tonterías, ¿qué os ha parecido la historia? Digo yo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí algo me podréis decir al respecto. Aunque me ha gustado el resultado y ha hecho que ame todavía más a Draco y a Astoria, sobre todo a Astoria, no dejo de pensar que quizás no ha sido suficiente. Es decir, como si a la historia le faltara algo más, quizás un final trágico (me resultaba impensable hacer daño a estos bebés) o quizás algo más entre medias. No sé, quizás son tonterías mías. Hank y Elizabeth Snow son OCs totalmente.

 **2)** En esta historia quería desarrollar a Astoria tal y como me la imagino, darle forma a mi canon mental, excepto la parte donde se convierte en un _femme fatale_ para vengar a su hermana, porque Daphne vive en mi canon, pero aquí su muerte era necesaria. Lo siento, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué Daphne tomaba pociones de fertilidad? Porque quería quedarse embarazada, formar una familia con Theo, pero el destino decidió que comprara el lote equivocado. Una pena enorme. O no. Me he enamorado de esta Astoria, de sus debilidades, de sus tonterías y de su lealtad eterna a los suyos. No la odiéis por dejar tirado a Draco, creedme que hablaron largo y tendido al respecto después.

 **3)** De antemano, **gracias por llegar hasta aquí** , deseando estoy de leer vuestras opiniones (que tengan relación con la historia, por favor). Esta historia es para todas las personitas que han sabido de ella y para las que gasten unos minutos en darle una oportunidad. Es mi primer drastoria largo y no quiero que sea el último, quien me sigue en twitter puede que tenga una idea aproximada. :)

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«travesura realizada»_


End file.
